


An Old War With A New Name

by minhui



Series: The Order of Ren [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Force Ghosts, Force Sensitive Finn, Force Sensitive Knights of Ren, Force Visions, Gray Knights of Ren, Knights of Ren - Freeform, M/M, New Jedi Order, Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 32,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhui/pseuds/minhui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo burst onto the bridge just as the holo comm buzzed to life.<br/>	“How dare you?” Kylo thundered, the Force crackling and nearly screaming with his rage. Rey ran through the doors after him, stopping short as she realized the source of his fury.<br/>	The Sith stood in the holo, her hood down and her expression triumphant.<br/>---<br/>Kylo Ren and his Knights pick up some apprentices, a few Jedi, and have some run-ins with a Sith Lord (or two). All the while, the ships with generals still loyal to the First Order face off against the Resistance. The eons-long war between "good" and "evil" rages on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To the End of the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> i've been watching too much clone wars... the knights are back! romance! adventure! kicking ass! being kicked in the ass! its all here, buckle up

The hand Kylo had lost was replaced with metal and cables, a hack job done by the crew on the Finalizer, on the way back to the temple. Hadrus’s quick thinking saved Kylo’s new saber from being crushed, and the golden blade now rest in Thana’s small hands, as she sat in the med bay. General Hux was speaking angrily with a woman she’d never met, but knew from Kylo’s shared memories. Han Solo, Kylo’s father, stood next to the petite woman, and a wookie was wandering about the med bay.

Gunvor had given Resistance officers access to a conference room, so that they could plot their next move, while their General spoke with Hux. One of the pilots, who Gunvor recognized as Poe Dameron, sat next to Thana in Kylo’s suite, while med droids worked on the First Knight’s cybernetic.

“He’s an idiot.” Poe said to Thana, who nodded absently, running her hands over the smooth metal of her master’s saber. It was plain, unlike his former red saber, simply a steel barrel with the necessary buttons and clips. Her own saber was extravagant, bronze and copper weaving together like branches on a tree, surrounding a slim, iron inner casing that housed the components of the blade. Kylo Ren stirred, and Thana sat up, alert.

“Master?” She asked, and Kylo opened his eyes, frowning at the ceiling. All of a sudden, it felt like the first time he’d truly connected with the Force, and the connection he’d shared with his students from speaking with them through the Force had apparently morphed into a bastardized version of the bond usually shared between a padawan and their master. He could hear his student’s thoughts, just the surface ones, but it was a lot more than he was used to. It took little effort to mute them, back down to the usual murmur, but it still felt like an ordeal.

“Ben?” Poe leaned forwards, and Kylo sighed, flexing his intact hand.

“Where are we headed?” Kylo asked, and Poe filled him in on the plan, while Thana ran through his mind like a sieve, searching for any damage Snoke might have done, pausing on Kylo’s bewilderment and disorientation.

_ Thana, I’m fine,  _ Kylo groused, as he listened to Poe. Thana smiled,  _ Of course, Master. I just want to be safe. _

Thana left after a moment to retrieve General Hux, and Poe pounced.

“What the fuck have you been up to, Ben?” Poe demanded, and Kylo sighed.

“Well, I assume you know what happened at the beginning,” Kylo said, and then began to explain, “I have trained six Force sensitives as Knights of Ren, as you know, and over the past year or so, I’ve orchestrated the death of Snoke.”

“Why?” Poe was clearly curious, and Kylo observed his new cybernetic hand, flexing the metal fingers curiously.

“I have found balance within the Force,” the First Knight lifted his metal hand and made a fist, observing the sensitivity, “Snoke did not like that.”

“You could’ve come with me, years ago.” Poe said, leaning forwards with his elbows on his knees.

“No, I couldn’t. If I’d gone, Snoke would still be alive, and the galaxy would be worse off.” Kylo insisted, and froze. He sensed Hux approaching, flanked by General Organa and Han Solo.

“Kylo Ren!” Hux shouted as he rounded the corner, and Kylo almost couldn’t tell if he was pissed or relieved. Leia startled at the name, and Han shook his head.

“My dear General,” Kylo made a show of taking the redhead’s hand in his own, and Hux sneered at him.

“We will have words, later, Lord Ren.” Hux promised, sarcastically adding Kylo’s title, and Kylo fought back a smirk, letting the General’s hand fall free. He turned his attention to his parents.

“Mom, dad,” he greeted, and Leia’s eyes watered as she came to her son’s side, taking his cybernetic hand in her own. Han followed, putting a hand on his wife’s shoulder.

“Have any of the other First Order ships retaliated yet?” Kylo asked, waiting for Hux’s reply, which was a negative. He then turned his gaze back to his parents.

“Ben,” Han cleared his throat, “what now?”

Kylo closed his eyes, and took a breath. 

“My Knights and I will return to the temple and train for the upcoming war.” Kylo said, “I will seek out more Force sensitives and recruit them. The Knights will take care of it.”

“Is that really your plan, Kylo?” Hux asked, incredulously. Kylo nodded. Hux grimaced, “What of the Finalizer?”

“Well-” Leia began. Kylo interrupted, sensing what she would say, “Hux, if you and your crew wish to stay involved, I welcome it. However, if not, there are no hard feelings.”

“Are you dense?” Hux asked, and Kylo smiled innocently. Hux sighed, “You’ve forgotten.”

“Have not!” Kylo retorted, mildly confused, and Han gave him a look. With a raised eyebrow. And a wink. Kylo looked away.

“Mom, will the Resistance fight alongside the Knights of Ren and the Finalizer?” Kylo gave his mother an imploring look, and Leia frowned.

“Both of you have war crimes stacked miles high against you.” She stated, and Kylo raised an eyebrow. Leia sighed, “However, we would be working against a common enemy, so in the case of wartime desperation, I suppose we will need to coexist.”

“Wonderful,” Hux clapped his hands together, “Kylo, I will be back in an hour. We’re a standard day away from your temple. General Organa, Han Solo, I’m sure one of Lord Ren’s Knights will be glad to show you around.”

The General left, and Kylo snorted to himself. That man.

Hux made good on his promise of returning. Han and Leia had been accosted by a very eager Merikh Ren, glad to be relieved of his comm duties.

Kylo sat cross legged on his bed, half-meditating, and relaxed. For the time being, he had almost no worries. 

“Remember when you asked me to live with you?” Hux broke the calm, Kylo’s eyes snapping open to be greeted by the sight of his General.

“I believe I meant after the war was over. However, if you’d prefer-”

“Kylo,” Hux moved into the room, taking a seat on the edge of the med cot. Kylo shifted, so he was next to the shorter man.

_ It warms my heart that you remembered.  _ Kylo admitted, and Hux flushed.

“Of course I remembered, you oaf. We made a promise.” The General stared at the floor, resolutely ignoring the Knight next to him. Kylo leaned against his side, resting his head on Hux’s shoulder. 

“I will follow you to the ends of the galaxy,” Kylo said with as much conviction as he could muster, and was met with a huff from Hux.

“Why can’t you just say it normally?” The General demanded, and Kylo raised an eyebrow, not that Hux could see it.

“What do you mean?” He asked, genuinely confused. Hux shrugged, his face turned away.

_ Master,  _ Valdis’s voice interrupted Kylo’s stream of thought,  _ He wants you to say you love him. _

_ Excuse me?  _ Kylo had no idea how to reply to that. 

_ She’s right,  _ Thana joined in, echoed by Hadrus.

“Finalizer to Kylo, this is Hux speaking.” Hux waved a hand in front of Kylo’s face, who jumped lightly.

“Sorry,” Kylo said, sitting up straight, and turning slightly to face the man next to him. Hux turned as well, face expressionless.

Kylo reached out like he had back when they’d made their promise. One flesh and one metal hand framed the General’s face, and Hux immediately relaxed into them, his eyes sliding closed.

_ My heart is yours, Hux.  _ Kylo said, and kissed him.


	2. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and the Knights look to the future of their order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok shits about to get pretty confusing, there are so many ocs on the scene (ill put a full list of all included in this chapter at the end, save for the knights who everyone reading this should already know)

Once they reached the moon, Hux ordered his crew to destroy their uniforms, in favor of donning whatever civilian clothes they possessed. Stormtroopers were to send their armor to recycling, to create non-trooper armor for the entire crew. Hux himself had given the orders in civvies, his greatcoat with the First Order insignia ripped off draped over his shoulders. 

The Resistance forces aboard the Finalizer kindly offered clothes to troopers, who had nothing else besides their undersuits. The Knights returned to their usual state of dress, before they adopted the all-black uniforms. Kylo himself once again wore the clothes he had when he was training the Knights, all brown and tan, not a trace of black.

Not long after they landed, the Resistance withdrew, back to their base. It turned out that Rey had gone off to find Luke Skywalker, Artoo and Finn in tow. 

 

Meanwhile, Kylo sensed the Force presences of several beings, very close together. He estimated about eight in total, give or take, and sent Gunvor and Hadrus to recruit them. 

Thana and Aden were sent to retrieve Grisanne and Madra, while Merikh and Valdis stayed planetside. 

Hux made himself at home in Kylo’s quarters, after forcing the First Knight to tidy the temple. Kylo had mapped out the temple grounds, and Hux had hundreds of rooms to choose from, but he was welcome in Kylo’s, so in Kylo’s he stayed. 

Gunvor led Hadrus through the streets of the crowded city, following the closest Force signature like it was a homing beacon. She was the most proficient at tracking Force signatures out of all the Knights, Kylo included. She found the source of the signatures at the end of an alley, crouched around a fire pit. Her heart sank.

All of them were children, between 6 standard years and 16. A togruta female, the eldest at 16 standard years, looked up, and drew her blaster warily. 

“Good evening,” Hadrus greeted the children, six all together, the older togruta, a younger togruta, a mirialan, two twi’lek, and a human. 

“Evening.” The togruta replied, bowing slightly, and holstering her blaster, “Who are you?”

“I am Hadrus Ren, and this is Gunvor Ren.” Hadrus introduced himself and his companion. Gunvor nodded in greeting. 

“Can I help you?” The togruta asked carefully, while the other children stared at the Knights. 

“I think,” Gunvor said, “we might be able to help you. You have no proper home, any of you?”

The togruta frowned, but nodded an affirmative. Gunvor continued, “All of you are Force sensitive. We can offer you training, a place to call home, and food.”

“What do we give in return?” The togruta demanded, after the youngest children, the human and a twi’lek, looked to her with wide, hopeful eyes. 

“For the older ones,” Hadrus chimed in, “you will fight alongside your master against the First Order. The younglings will remain at the temple, safe and sound.”

The togruta considered her options. The youngest twi’lek, a male with green skin, golden eyes, and one lek, stood up. 

“Aevezi, we should go.” The twi’lek said, tugging on the togruta’s sleeve. The togruta, Aevezi, opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it, resting a hand gently on top of the twi’lek boy’s head. 

“Where will we go?” Aevezi relented, much to Hadrus and Gunvor’s relief. 

“Our temple is located on one of the moons orbiting Orsus. We will go there.”

 

The children occupied themselves on the flight back, for the most part. Aevezi had the children introduce themselves before boarding, and Gunvor committed their names to memory.

Aevezi herself was sixteen, and her family's name was Yilaid. The younger togruta, eight, was Behard Artath. The mirialan, eleven, was Elaraa Duliir. The twi’lek, fourteen and six, Weysa Kuzane and Ildras Veled. And the human, seven, Owain Starsong. 

Hadrus had immediately felt drawn to Aevezi, the Force whispering in his ear incoherently. The togruta was fiercely protective of her charges, treating them all as if they were her own blood. In a way, Aevezi reminded Hadrus of his younger sister. 

_ How long have you been living in the street?  _ Hadrus directed his thoughts at the teenager, who looked up in surprise when she realized that he had spoken to her through the Force.

_ I can’t remember.  _ Aevezi frowned, adjusting her headdress of wires and leather. 

_ What about the others?  _ Hadrus continued, and Aevezi bit her lip.

_ I picked up Elaraa and Behard around the same time, when I was twelve standard years. Weysa showed up in my alley when I was thirteen, and I rescued Ildras and Owain from slavers when I was fifteen.  _ Aevezi explained, and sighed.  _ When I found Elaraa, she’d been attacked by some kind of beast. She lost her eye and an arm.  _

_ My master recently lost a hand, and it was replaced by some med droids on his General’s ship. We could see about getting Elaraa fitted?  _

_ Is that possible?  _ Aevezi asked,  _ It’s been years since she was injured.  _

_ You never know,  _ Hadrus replied.

He began to punch in the sequence for landing and started to comm Merikh, while alerting his passengers to their descent.

“Merikh Ren speaking.” Merikh answered the comm, obviously bored. Hadrus fought back a smile.

“Merikh, we’re back with six passengers. Please, have Kylo come out to greet us.” Hadrus announced, and Merikh hummed in agreement, signing off.

Kylo Ren, when he’d sensed the Force presences, was not expecting children. The rag-tag band of togruta, twi’lek, mirialan, and a human that followed Gunvor and Hadrus off of his ship concerned him. 

He reached out to the eldest of the group, a togruta girl with bright golden skin, and lavender montrals, and tried to get a reading of why her and her companions has cropped up on his radar. 

The girl, Aevezi, was whip-smart, protective, and, though untrained, had a basic understanding of the Force and how to use it. Her violet eyes reminded him of Madra, Grisanne’s lover.

“Welcome to the temple.” Kylo said, unsure. The children nodded. 

_ Master, Elaraa,  _ Hadrus took a moment to specify which child,  _ needs to be fitted for a cybernetic arm. _

_ I’ll tell Hux.  _ Kylo frowned, taking in the sorry sight of the mirialan child with the missing limb. She stood, with dusty green skin and a single copper eye that looked about nervously, her single hand fisted in Aevezi’s cloak.

“You may occupy any empty room. Once you’re settled,” Kylo instructed, “I will begin to teach you. Any questions?”

The children stared at him, and one of the twi’lek, a girl with melon green skin, raised her hand. 

“Can we eat first?” She asked, and Kylo nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aevezi yilaid, togruta, 16, female  
> weysa kuzane, twi'lek, 14, female  
> elaraa duliir, mirialan, 11, female  
> ildras veled, twi'lek, 6, male  
> owain starsong, human, 7, male (shoutout to FemaleSpock for the name)  
> behard artath, togruta, 8, male
> 
> up next: grisanne, madra, and grisanne's padawan show up, and a few knights get apprentices.


	3. Padawan or Apprentice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Knights get some apprentices/padawans. Basic training begins, alongside Grisanne, her wife, and her padawan, Eilasia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eilasia darkheart is 15 & a total badass... just trust me  
> i mean she doesnt do anything cool in this chapter but

The younglings sat, cross legged, before him in the courtyard. Aden and Thana had returned with Grisanne and Madra, and Grisanne’s elfen padawan, Eilasia Darkheart, a day after Hadrus and Gunvor brought in the children. Grisanne immediately became the children’s favorite, with her jokes and her tricks. 

The Knights of Ren stood on either side of Kylo, as he began to explain how training would go. 

“Aevezi, Weysa, and Elaraa, you will all get one on one training with a Knight. Behard, Ildras, and Owain will train together, with me.” He explained, and gestured to his Knights behind him. Three stepped forwards. 

 

Hadrus, Thana, and Valdis had been summoned by Kylo immediately after the children had settled for the first night. 

_ How do you three feel about having a padawan?  _ Kylo had asked, surprising the three Knights. 

_ The children?  _ Valdis frowned,  _ They’re so young. We should find older Force sensitives to train for battle, not teenagers.  _

Kylo tried to find a way to explain,  _ Back when I was a Jedi padawan, children were recruited before the age of two on the regular. It’s much easier to teach finer techniques if you start from a young age.  _

Valdis nodded, but still looked unhappy,  _ If three of us are getting apprentices, then that means the three oldest will be our students? _

_ It does.  _ Kylo nodded. Thana butt in,  _ The one mirialan, she’s only eleven. Kylo, I- _

_ I believe,  _ the Master of the Knights of Ren interrupted,  _ that you two would be a good pair. I agree that Elaraa is very young, and not fit for combat. Thana, you’re aware you have a natural healing ability. I see the same potential in Elaraa. _

_ Oh,  _ Thana said,  _ alright. I don’t really know how... to teach, though.  _

_ I don’t either, and you all turned out okay.  _ Kylo shrugged, and Hadrus snorted. 

_ I don’t know about that, _ The Second Knight joked,  _ I feel like Aden’s off his rocker at least half of the time.  _

_ Well... _ Kylo began, and then shrugged,  _ You have a point.  _

_ I can hear you!  _ Aden grumbled through their collective Force bond. 

 

_ Kylo, would our students be padawans or apprentices?  _ Hadrus asked, over dinner. The First Knight contemplated while he chewed his food, and answered as he swallowed.

_ I believe it’s a matter of personal preference.  _ He looked over to where the children sat, and where Grisanne and her padawan were teaching the younglings some simple Force tricks, ones that most Force sensitives grew up doing if they had the luxury of having a mentor. 

_ I’ve never had any padawans,  _ Kylo continued,  _ but I’ve had students. The relationship we all share, versus a padawan and their master, is very different. It’s hard to explain, most padawan learn under their master from a younger age, around thirteen to fourteen, while I began teaching all of you well past that.  _

_ Is the bond the same, though?  _ Valdis asked,  _ Because I’ll be honest, hearing almost everything you all think is exhausting.  _

_ You know, you can tune us out?  _ Aden was still mildly upset with the earlier jokes at his expense, and made it clear by not monitoring his metal volume. The Knights winced, and Hadrus gave Aden a sorry look.

_ It’s too quiet, then,  _ Valdis groused.

_ Tia’s got a point,  _ Merikh shrugged, and Aden ignored him.

_ Anyways, Kylo, will we be doing the padawan braid tradition, or something similar, or...? _   Hadrus asked, and Kylo absently fiddled with his cybernetic hand while he thought.

_ It's up to you and your padawan. _  The First Knight decided,  _It's a Jedi tradition, and we aren't Jedi. A lot of the things I've taught you, though, are._

 

Hadrus smiled warmly at the three oldest children, and then nodded to Aevezi. 

“Aevezi,” Hadrus said, “I would be honored if you would be my padawan.” 

The eldest togruta’s violet eyes widened, and she bowed lightly, “Of course.”

Thana claimed Elaraa next, and Valdis claimed Weysa. 

“You three,” Kylo gestured to the newly apprenticed younglings, “will begin training with your masters immediately. And you,” he gestures to the remaining three, “will learn basic forms with me. In the case of my absence, Gunvor will lead you.”

“Yes, Master,” the younglings said in unison. 

 

“This is where we’ll work, Elaraa,” Thana smiled at her new charge over her shoulder as she led her to the room that had been designated the med bay. It had limited equipment, mostly extra supplies from the Finalizer, which sat in orbit. 

“Ok!” The mirialan nodded enthusiastically. Elaraa was a very happy child, which Thana was glad for. She was easy to please, and generally content now that she had a place to sleep and a steady supply of food. 

“I’m going to teach you how to be a healer,” Thana explained, after they made it to the med bay. Elaraa made a curious noise, and Thana explained. 

“I’m much better with fixing things than destroying them,” Thana began sorting through the box of packets that had been dropped off, “I’m not much of a soldier, so I help in other ways. Pretty soon, you and I are gonna be important.”

“So, like doctors?” Elaraa asked, and Thana nodded. 

_ We’re much cooler than doctors, though.  _ The Third Knight passed Elaraa some of the stack, “Bacta over here, gauze here, painkillers there, and anything else goes back in the box.”

_ I’ll teach you meditation once we finish sorting. Then, I’ll show you some basic forms, like the other younglings are learning right now.  _ Thana said. 

_ Am I gonna learn cool tricks?  _ Elaraa began sorting, and then paused,  _ Also, can we see about my arm before we start forms? _

“Of course, little one.” Thana replied. 

 

Valdis was very, very short on patience. 

None of it was Weysa’s fault of course, the twi’lek was doing her best, but she just couldn’t get a handle on meditating. 

_ You just need to relax,  _ Valdis tried again, and Weysa sighed. 

“Can we please start with something else?” The twi’lek begged, and Valdis shook her head, frustrated. 

_ Having a hard time?  _ Gunvor’s familiar presence soothed the Seventh Knight immediately. 

_ I can’t get Weysa to meditate.  _ Valdis grumbled. 

_ Do you want me to come see if I can help?  _ Gunvor offered, and Valdis bristled. 

_ Weysa’s training is my responsibility. I can do it, Eris.  _ Valdis snapped, and Gunvor withdrew slightly. 

_ I know you can, Tia. You’re just not very good with people who think differently.  _ The Third Knight replied, kindly. Valdis frowned, but couldn’t disagree. 

“Master,” Weysa said, nervously, “I...”

“It’s not your fault, Weysa,” Valdis said in what she hoped was a patient tone, “I’ve never taught anyone before. I don’t really know what I’m doing, yet.”

Weysa nodded, but still had an odd look in her brown eyes, like she was letting Valdis down. 

_ Eris... Please help, _ Valdis reached out to her lover, who hummed through the Force. 

_ Of course, my dear.  _

 

Aevezi took to meditation like a fish to water. She immersed herself in the Force like she was returning home.

After her first meditation, she came out of it like she was waking up from a dream. She stared at Hadrus with wide eyes, and grinned at him.

“That was incredible!” She exclaimed, and Hadrus nodded, smiling.

“I suppose we can work on forms now,” Hadrus stood, brushing dust from the seat of his pants, and moving into the first from. Aevezi copied him, eyes sharp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything kylo says abt "when i was a jedi padawan" is shit im making up on the fly and assuming that luke doesnt know everything abt how the jedi used to run things on coruscant we good  
> also this really has nothing to do with the fic but like i realized this morning that terrible, terrible things happen to everyone that obi-wan loves


	4. A Moment of Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on at the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) just some good ol fashioned chilling

In the end, all of the three new padawan had agreed to a padawan braid. Elaraa being the only one of the three girls to have hair had Thana braid it for her, while Weysa and Aevezi both received a string of beads from Grisanne.

“Do you just have everything?” Kylo had snorted, and Grisanne shrugged.

“It never hurts to be prepared.” The Jedi shrugged, watching Hadrus and Valdis attach the beads to their padawan’s headdresses. 

 

Fighting came naturally to Weysa, and less naturally to Aevezi. The two practiced tirelessly together, sparring in the free time their masters gave them, studying their forms, and sitting in on Kylo’s lessons for the younglings. Elaraa spent her time in the med bay, learning all about which medicine was for what, and how to get a read of someone’s vitals from a Force connection. She did spar with the older girls occasionally, but only for fun.

Eilasia joined Weysa and Aevezi for sparring whenever Grisanne let her out of her sight, her twin blades spinning as she parried the togruta and twi’lek’s swipes at the same time. Aevezi and Weysa sparred with their master’s sabers, until they were proficient enough to craft their own. Grisanne had several crates of crystals, ready to be used at any time.

 

“No, Ildras,” Kylo knelt down to correct the boy’s posture, “move from your core.”

The twi’lek boy stuck his tongue out in concentration, repeating the form carefully, doing his best to follow Kylo’s advice. After he finished, he immediately looked to the Master of the Knights of Ren with wide, hopeful eyes. Kylo smiled at him, and nodded.

“Well done.” He complimented the youngling, who grinned widely at the approval.

“Master, Master, watch me!” Owain yelled, copying Ildras, and Kylo held back a laugh.

“Perfect, Owain.”

The human boy puffed out his chest, glad for the attention. Kylo turned to the togruta, who was busy practicing the next form from the set Kylo had shown them at the beginning of their lesson. His eyes were closed as he went through the motions.

“Behard,” Kylo interrupted him, and the boy finished the form before standing in a neutral pose and looking at the First Knight.

“Yes, Master?” He asked, his seafoam green eyes curious.

“Would you show these two the form you just finished?” The Master of the Knights of Ren requested, taking a seat at the front of the courtyard.

“Sure.” The togruta nodded, and turned to the two younger boys.

 

Thana Ren lay in her lover’s bed, staring at the ceiling while he played with her hair, and sighed happily.

“Maro,” she whispered, “we should get married.”

“Oh?” Hadrus replied, brushing a few stray strands off of her forehead and tucking them behind an ear, “When?”

“Soon,” the Third Knight shifted, so that she could cup Hadrus’s face with her tiny hands, pressing a kiss to his wide nose. Hadrus hummed, and leaned forward to rest their foreheads together.

“Where?” He asked, and Thana closed her eyes, thinking.

“Here, probably. I want everyone to be there.” She decided, “Kylo’s the reason we met.”

“He is.” Hadrus agreed, “I should ask him to be our best man.”

“Merikh and Aden would pitch a fit,” Thana snorted, “what’s up with those two, anyways?”

“I’m not sure, I don’t think they’re a thing,” Hadrus furrowed his brows, “I wouldn’t be surprised it if turned out they are, though.”

 

Kylo Ren sat in the younglings’ shared room, with two in his lap and one leaning against his side. He told them about finding the Knights, their first few weeks at the temple, and making their sabers. The children listened, rapt, as Kylo told the story. He smiled as the younglings sleepily asked him questions about the Knights and himself, and a part of his mind remembered doing the same thing for the younglings at Luke’s Jedi school. Before he killed them.

Looking down at the tops of Owain and Ildras’s heads, Kylo closed his eyes and breathed slowly. Next to him, Behard yawned. These children, he would protect them with his life, the Master of the Knights of Ren decided. 

“Master?” Behard asked, and Kylo shifted his gaze to the togruta.

“Yes, Behard?” Kylo replied, laying his flesh hand gently in between the boy’s montrals. The togruta opened his mouth, and yawned again, resettling against the Knight’s side. The children fell asleep one by one, and Kylo found himself perfectly capable of moving the younglings to their beds, but also perfectly unwilling to disturb them. He shifted slightly, and settled in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not to be featured but still important: hux wandering around looking for kylo bc kylo hasnt come to bed yet and he finds the master of the knights of ren, who slaughtered children his own age and younger, who has a terrifying amount of power, who killed the supreme leader with his dismembered hand, cuddling three kids passed out on the floor. hux wishes he had a camera, and goes back to his and kylo's room with a strange smile on his face. kylo would make a good father, he thinks.
> 
> unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and the Drama is back next chapter


	5. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is the bearer of bad news, General Organa is contacted, and lightsabers are constructed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot! drama! vague introduction of the antagonists! it begins

Hux had stormed into the courtyard in the middle of group meditation with a sour look on his face, stress and frustration immediately ruining the calm atmosphere. Kylo’s eyes snapped open, and he stood to meet his General with a concerned look on his face.

“The Conqueror has been sighted leaving the ruins of Snoke’s fortress.” Hux said, and Kylo spat something in a language no one recognized, running a hand through his tangled hair.

“They’ll track us down, somehow,” Kylo frowned, and Hux nodded.

“What’s worse, the Reaper’s been mucking about in the Outer Rim, nearby. Rumor has it that they’re setting up a contract with a Sith.”

“Sith?” Kylo’s expression changed drastically from a bit pressed to nervous, “Kriff, of course. Figures.”

“We’ll need to make our move before they can make theirs,” Hux crossed his arms, “I have yet to alert Organa, but I’m readying my troops. Your presence would be welcome when I contact her.”

“Of course,” Kylo nodded, and turned to his Second Knight, who had stood, “Hadrus, please lead meditation while I take care of this.”

“Yes, Master,” He nodded, and took Kylo’s place at the front of the courtyard, while the First Knight spared one last glance to the children, the padawans, and his Knights, and followed Hux to the transport he’d taken down to the surface.

“I’d like to cash in on your offer for aid, General Organa.” Hux said as soon as the holo presented an image of Leia standing in an office. Leia looked between Hux and her son.

“Why?”

“Two First Order star destroyers, exactly similar to the Finalizer, have been spotted making movements.” Hux explained.

“We will strike first on the Conqueror, and then on the Reaper. However, my Knights will be spread thin between the two ships,” Kylo frowned, “as the attacks will need to be fairly close together to prevent one from catching us unaware. I believe the Finalizer will attack the Reaper, which leaves the Conqueror to be destroyed by two of my Knights and Master Stormbreaker.”

“I see,” Leia crossed her arms, chewing contemplatively on her lip, “Well, I’ll send some starfighters and ground troops. Don’t let them become simple cannon fodder.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Hux replied, “we need every set of hands we can get,” and the holo blinked off.

_ Hadrus, Valdis, I’m sure you heard, but I will need both of you and your apprentices to accompany Grisanne and Eilasia to the Conqueror. I’ll be heading the attack of the Reaper, with Gunvor, Merikh, and Aden. Thana, I need you to stay here and take care of the younglings. _

_ Why are you taking us, Kylo?  _ Aden asked, Merikh echoing his confusion.

_ I’m afraid there’s been rumors of a Sith making a deal with the Reaper.  _ Kylo explained,  _ I don’t know how powerful they may be, so I’d rather be safe than sorry. You two aren’t exactly the best at dueling, but I have faith. _

_ Master, is it really wise to not have every available Knight-  _ Thana began before Kylo interrupted her.

_ Thana, I cannot leave the younglings with a clear conscience if someone isn’t here to protect them.  _ He explained,  _ There will only be a few noncombatants here to watch them if you don’t stay. _

_ I understand,  _ Thana replied with a resigned sigh,  _ I will take good care of them, Kylo. _

Grisanne sat down with Weysa and Aevezi after the two had chosen their crystals, gathering saber parts while Eilasia explained the complexities of lightsaber construction.

“It’s pretty intuitive. The parts want to be together, and you’re just helping them along,” Eilasia handed each girl one of her sabers, allowing them to inspect it. Aevezi turned one of the sleek silver barrels in her hands, running her fingers over the detailing. The handle was slightly curved, following the natural shape of a fist. Aevezi briefly wondered what the parts she put together would look like, as well as what color her saber would be. The crystal in her palm was clear and small, the size of the last joint on her pinky finger. 

Weysa and Aevezi settled into a meditation pose as soon as Grisanne set the metal parts down in front of them. Grisanne lead them through construction, Eilasia offering simpler explanations when Grisanne’s own grew too complex.

After what seemed like long hours and mere seconds, the sabers were complete. Aevezi activated her blade after taking care to angle the business end into empty air, and watched in awe as a mossy green saber came to life. Her saber had ended up bronze and gold, really just a mess of randomly combined parts, but it felt good in her hands, with a slightly shorter handgrip than was standard, more suited for single hand combat.

Weysa’s own saber, dark metal and silver details, buzzed into existence a soft lavender, more blue than truly purple. It was heavy, and a two-hander for sure, until the twi’lek built up enough strength to wield it with one. She hefted the saber up, assessing its weight distribution with slow, careful arcs.

“These sabers are quite possibly the only thing standing between you and the everlasting embrace of the Force,” Grisanne said seriously, “something I failed to mention when your Masters made theirs. It’d do you well not to misplace or break them.”

“Yes, Master Stormbreaker,” the girls said, bowing their heads slightly, and Grisanne smiled.

“Now, go show off your sabers. You two have worked hard.” Grisanne clapped her hands, and Weysa and Aevezi jumped to their feet, running off to show their masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elaraa will get one too eventually! just not yet. theres Action next chapter.... AND i jsut realized i forgot about one of the characters thats in the next chapter so i have to write him into a few i alreayd have prewritted... hellfire


	6. The First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grisanne, Valdis, Hadrus, Eilasia, Aevezi, and Weysa storm the Conqueror with the help of Resistance troops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brief warning for an attempted suicide at the end of the chapter, its not very graphic and hadrus stops it, but its there

Aevezi followed her Master through the winding hallways of the Conqueror, listening closely for the clacking of trooper feet. Hadrus followed the hallways so similar to those of the Finalizer to the bridge, sky blue saber drawn and held in front of him to ward off any potential blaster shots. Just as the two neared the bridge, a flood of stormtroopers rushed into the narrow hallway. Aevezi cursed, panicked, drawing her moss green saber and activating the blade, thanking her fast reflexes and Hadrus’s insistence on anti-blaster training at least once a day for being able to deflect the blasts. Hadrus reflected most of the shots back to the troopers, hitting a few in their armor’s weak spots. The raw feeling of their souls joining the Force startled Aevezi, and she hesitated, a shot grazing her arm. 

_ Aevezi! Pay attention!  _ Hadrus ordered,  _ Mourn them later. We have a mission.  _

Aevezi grit her teeth, and tried to tune the anguish clouding the Force out. 

Eventually, the stormtroopers stopped coming, and Hadrus ran deftly forward, leaping over bodies, Aevezi on his heels. Hadrus could sense the General Araan behind the closed doors of the bridge, surrounded by nearly a hundred troopers. He slowed to a stop, and commed Valdis. 

 

The Seventh Knight dropped out of the vents, saber activated and swinging. The two troopers in the hallway fell, without even a noise, and Weysa ungracefully fell out of the hole Valdis had carved, barely managing to land on her feet. 

_ Stay close, and stay alert _ , Valdis said, and Weysa nodded, raising her lavender saber. According to the plan, Hadrus and his padawan should be nearing, or inside the bridge. Valdis and Weysa were charged with cleanup and support, if needed. 

As they made their way through the suspiciously empty halls, Valdis’s commlink rang. 

“Valdis, we’ve got trouble,” Hadrus’s voice crackled through the speaker, “About a hundred troopers are holed up with Araan. Do you have any Resistance with you?”

“No, but I can call some in from the docking bay.” Valdis replied, slowing her pace. A stray group of three troopers appeared at the end of the hallway, and Weysa deflected their blasts, sensing a Force push their way to knock them off their feet. 

_ Well done,  _ Valdis smiled at her padawan, as Hadrus said, “Please do, I don’t think we’ll be able to handle this much chaos alone.”

“Alright. Stay put, I’ll send some your way.” Valdis replied, and switched comm channels to the code that the Resistance commander had provided her with. 

“Commander, we got a hundred troopers that need to be taken care of on the bridge. Hadrus Ren and Aevezi are waiting outside the doors.”

“I’ll send in my men,” the commander replied. 

“Very good, see you there.” Valdis signed off, and followed Hadrus’s Force to the closed doors of the bridge. 

Grisanne’s padawan, who Hadrus originally thought was participating in the dogfight with her master, turned out to be part of the forces the Resistance sent. Eilasia gripped her twin icy blue sabers resolutely as she led a group of 10 Resistance soldiers down the hallway, walking in great strides.

The elfen padawan, around the same age as Aevezi, had a certain confidence about her, most likely due to the fact she’d been in combat before. Not on purpose, her experiences were generally because of Grisanne’s terrible luck with settling situations nonviolently. But she had shed blood, both her own and her enemies’, and had grown used to it.

“Hadrus Ren,” Eilasia nodded to the Second Knight respectfully, and then smiled at his padawan, “Hi Vezi. Well, let’s get this party started.”

“We’re just waiting on Valdis and Weysa.” Hadrus said, and Eilasia closed her eyes, sensing for the Seventh Knight. Just as she got a read on them, the doors creaked open.

“Shit!” Hadrus cursed, blocking the first wave of blaster shots with a spin of his saber, as the Resistance troops and the two padawans leapt out of the way. Valdis rounded the corner, Weysa on her heels, and then ran forward, sabers flashing as stormtroopers fired blast after blast.

“Shoot back!” Eilasia shouted at the Resistance troops, and they complied, blue bolts flying past Hadrus’s retreating form.

General Araan of the Conqueror, Weysa realized, was a fool. He’d trapped himself on the only part of the ship that had one door, and holed himself up with the full force of his troops on ship, the remainder involved in the dogfight.

As troopers trickled out of the bridge on Araan’s orders, they were picked off by the Knights or the Resistance troops. Once they’d been decreased by about half, Hadrus and Valdis charged forwards, twirling their sabers to deflect the shots fired at them, while the three padawans stepped in behind them. Weysa did her best to cause as much mayhem with the Force as possible, turning trooper’s helmets around, adjusting the aim of their blasters, while Eilasia made use of her incredible saber skills. She moved through the troopers, sabers out, twirling like a hurricane. She was almost like a blender, troopers drawn into her whirlwind left incapacitated.

Aevezi and Hadrus fought as a unit, leaping over each other and tossing their sabers back and forth. Valdis used her Force signature to instill a feeling of impending doom in the remaining troopers, in a bid to get at least some to surrender.

Eventually, they’d narrowed the remaining stormtroopers down to about thirteen, who surrounded General Araan loyally. The General, an unsightly crooked looking man, who Valdis estimated to be around the age of Kylo Ren’s father, cowered behind his troopers.

“I’d recommend a surrender,” Eilasia said, brandishing her twin blades with a fierce grin. 

“What are you doing?” Araan hissed to his troopers, who stood with their weapons raised, but weren’t firing. They looked at each other, and at the Force users and Resistance troops before them, and dropped their blasters, hands rising above their heads.

“Great,” Valdis said, and pointed towards the door with her saber, “All of you will be escorted by our friends here to the ship, where you’ll be taken to the Finalizer and processed as willing surrenders.”

“Yes, sir,” the stormtroopers said, and did as she said, the Resistance soldiers surrounding them and leading them out.

General Araan stood alone at the nose of the bridge, a small blaster in his hand, and seemed to weigh his options.

“I’m sure you have plenty of information the Resistance would like, and I am certain that my Master and his General would love to have a word with you.” Hadrus unclipped a set of cuffs from his belt, and began to walk forwards.

“Never,” Araan growled, and raised his blaster to the side of his head. Aevezi felt like time slowed, watching in horror as Araan pull the trigger.

The shot never left the barrel, held firmly in it’s place by Hadrus’s Force. Araan’s bloodshot eyes widened, and he let out a strangled sort of whimper, as Hadrus proceeded to Force Araan’s head down so he could release the shot harmlessly. It fizzled out against the wall of the bridge, and Hadrus cuffed the General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grisanne has a habit of "accidentally" starting shit with people. eilasia has had to save her ass a few times, especially if grisanne "accidentally" gets drunk.  
> araan is a shit general and probably only in charge because he hasnt died yet


	7. Hunt for a Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo, Gunvor, Aden, and Merikh, along with Hux, prepare to destroy the Reaper. Gunvor notices something unnerving about the star destroyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyve all got a bad feeling about this, scoob

Kylo hadn’t been truly alone in a room with Hux in what seemed like ages. They sat across the table from each other in one of the Finalizer’s sterling conference rooms, Hux tapping away on a datapad, just like before Snoke’s fall. The only differences were Kylo was helmetless, and dressed in various shades of brown and red, and Hux was wearing similar colors. Hux looked up, and smiled grimly. 

“We’re nearing the Reaper.” Hux said, setting his datapad down. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. 

“Well, they can’t possibly be as bad as Snoke,” Kylo reasoned, flexing his cybernetic hand. Hux frowned. 

“Different circumstances.” Hux replied, and crossed his arms, “I wish you didn’t insist on going out in a fighter by yourself. You don’t even have a droid to copilot.”

Kylo sensed Hux’s worry, and tried to lighten the mood, “The Force is my copilot.”

Hux groaned at the weak joke. 

 

Hux accompanied Kylo to the docking bay of the Finalizer, nervously picking at the fraying ends of his sleeves. 

Kylo’s fighter was sleek and menacing, painted black to blend in with the dark of space. Gunvor, Merikh, and Aden approached their master with unreadable expressions.

“Master,” Gunvor spoke first, as soon as she reached Kylo, “I sense a Dark presence aboard the Reaper. It is alone, there are no others on board. There are TIE fighters with pilots, but none on the Reaper.”

Kylo’s eyebrows flew into his hair, before his expression of surprise turned into a worried frown.

“I’ll leave you three to handle the Sith.” Kylo said, talking mostly to Gunvor, “If you think you’ll be outmatched, do not engage unless you have no other choice. Tell me, or find another Knight. I don’t want to lose any of you.”

“You won’t, Master,” Merikh saluted, a cocky smirk on his face. Kylo felt uneasy, but ignored it for the time being.

“May the Force be with you,” he nodded, and began to walk towards his fighter. Hux moved to follow him, but instead turned to the Knights who had yet to go to their shuttle.

“If you find it necessary, I’ll be more than capable of sending some troops along with you.” Hux offered, and Gunvor shook her head.

“No need, General. I do not wish to use your men as cannon fodder for a Sith lord.” The Third Knight replied, giving him a small friendly smile.

“Well, good luck. Clear skies.” Hux nodded to the Knights, and turned on his heel to return to the bridge.

Kylo Ren spun his fighter around a TIE, blasting it with lasers, while simultaneously dodging blasts from other TIEs. The Finalizer’s own TIEs, distinctly unmarked, painted black just like Kylo’s ship, followed his lead, taking out Reaper TIEs. It had been so long since he’s piloted a single pilot fighter, and without a droid, Kylo mused as he spiraled away from a missile. He’d missed this, he decided.

“Lord Ren,” one of the trooper’s voices came in over the comm, “we’re outnumbered. What are your orders?”

Kylo thought as he took out another Reaper TIE, and then pressed the comm button, “Take out as many as you can, but stay safe and stay spread out.”

“Yes, sir.” The trooper replied, and the comm went silent. 

 

Gunvor was quiet for the short flight to the Reaper’s docking bay, while Aden and Merikh spoke in whispers.

“Merikh, we should split up to look for the Sith.” Aden insisted, “It’ll be faster than all travelling in a group, or sending Gunvor by herself and you going with me.”

“You’re so bad at combat, though,” Merikh grumbled, “I don’t want you to get hurt if I can’t get there fast enough.”

“I can use the Force to protect myself, Rune.” Aden rolled his eyes.

“Anyways, Kylo said to not engage the Sith alone. If you and I stick together, that’s no problem.” The Fifth Knight replied.

“Ah, no offense to you, Aden, but Merikh,” Gunvor interrupted, “Aden means to say that even if you two stick together, you have no better chance of staying alive than with me.”

“Excuse me?” Aden gasped, feigning offense as he placed a hand over his chest, before sighing, “You’re right, though. Merikh, splitting up is our best chance at locating the Sith before they can escape. If we can get them chasing one of us, we can all meet up somewhere. This isn’t a fight we can win with sabers and shields.”

“I still don’t like it...” Merikh protested, but fell silent. Gunvor looked at him, her expression almost pitying. 

“We’ll be fine as long as we keep in contact.” The Fourth Knight said, “And by the way, I have a feeling Aden isn’t the one you should be worrying about, Merikh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun something bad is gonna happen soon :)


	8. The Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aden runs into a bit of a problem, Merikh had a terrible idea, Kylo tries to fix things, and Gunvor is just doing her best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) character development for my two favorite dipshit sons

Aden activated his saber, cautiously walking down the empty, flickering hallway of the Reaper. His sense of the Force was muddy at best, like someone had pulled a wet blanket over him. A steep sense of unease sat heavy like a stone in his stomach. He was almost certain the Sith onboard was hiding somewhere in the vents. Aden Ren reached out to Merikh, who was close by.

_ Be careful, Merikh,  _ Aden hissed, and Merikh snorted in reply.

_ I’ll be fine, Cani,  _ the Fifth Knight replied, and Aden rolled his eyes.

He crept forward, and stopped abruptly as he heard a gentle ping from somewhere around him. The sound had no discernible origin, and Aden raised his saber.

All of a sudden, a figure in a dark cape dropped from the ceiling before him, a red saber buzzing. Aden caught a glimpse of blue skin and yellow-red eyes before he was sent flying backwards by a Force pulse.

_ Shit! Merikh, Gunvor! I found the Sith!  _ Aden scrambled to his feet, raising his blade just in time to block a downward swipe.

The Sith hissed at him, immediately moving into another stance, taking a swing at Aden’s side. The Sixth Knight barely had enough time to use a Force shield to deflect it, going for a low sweeping cut. He took a step back, before realizing he’d cornered himself in an alcove.

In the midst of a dogfight that seemed to be turning towards the Resistance’s favor, Kylo felt his blood chill. He was no longer seeing starfighters and TIEs, but Merikh Ren, run through by a crimson blade. He had to warn him.

_ Merikh! Do not engage the Sith alone.  _ Kylo ordered, and Merikh brushed him off.

_ I can’t just leave Aden to his own devices!  _ The Knight protested.

_ Merikh, don’t!  _ Kylo insisted, firing his lasers just in time to destroy a TIE that had gotten too close,  _ You will not survive it. If you wait for Gunvor to arrive, you may live. _

_ Will Aden?  _ Merikh demanded, and The Master of the Knights of Ren remained silent.

_ Aden can’t fight, Kylo. He’s shit at dueling. He won’t make it. _

_ How can you be sure that he’ll make it if you die?  _ Kylo sent his ship flying towards the Reaper, heading for a port.

_ He has to. He cannot die, Master. He’s...  _ Merikh’s thoughts cut off without finishing.

_ I will help, Merikh. Aden will live, and so will you. Just do as I say.  _ Kylo demanded,  _ Do not engage the Sith alone. _

“What have we here?” The Sith twirled her blade, as Aden formed a fortress of Force walls around himself. He was terrible at combat, his only true talent was Force walls, and he knew they would not last him the battle.

Just as the Sith went in for another blow, Merikh Ren strode into the hallway, indigo saber activated.

“Why don’t you fight someone more your level?” The Fifth Knight slid into an opening pose, and the Sith chuckled.

“You are nowhere near my level, whelp.” She lunged at him, and Merikh deflected her blade easily. As their fight went on, he found himself struggling to keep up.

_ Rune, you bastard, get the fuck away from here!  _ Aden cried desperately, throwing up shield after shield between the Knight and the Sith,  _ You heard what Kylo said, damnit. Disengage! _

_ I will not leave you, Canicus.  _ Merikh retorted, blocking a particularly heavy blow. He stumbled under the weight of it, his arms flying out to catch himself. The Sith grinned, and thrust her saber forward.

Aden couldn’t act fast enough. The red blade plunged into Merikh’s chest with a sizzle, and the Fifth Knight suppressed a pained scream as the Sith ripped the saber out.

“Rune!” Aden shouted, and found himself running forwards, saber raised, propelled by his anger towards the Sith and his fear for Merikh. The Sith met his attack with a gleeful scream.

 

The Knights froze as they felt Merikh’s injury. Kylo cursed, using the Force to move himself faster through the hallways, carving through walls with his saber to forge a direct path. Aden hacked away at the Sith, who dodged and parried each attack with ease. Aden drew heavily on the Dark side, using his panic to fuel his strikes, but his lack of skill with a saber held him back, forcing him to use his shields and walls to stay unharmed.

Merikh stared up at the ceiling. He wasn’t dead, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be long. The wound in his shoulder pulsed, and though he didn’t know the extent of the injury, he had a bad feeling. Sending out waves of Force, he located Kylo and Gunvor, who were equidistant from him and Aden. 

_ I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you,  _ Merikh said directly to Aden, who felt his presence weakening.

_ You fucking asshole!  _ Aden retorted, none of the easygoing joking tone they shared when insulting each other present,  _ Beside the fact you aren’t even supposed to be here, I’m supposed to be the one protecting you! You’re the sword, I’m the shield!  _

_ I’m sorry,  _ Merikh repeated, as Kylo appeared at the end of the hall, distracting the Sith from Aden, who immediately ran to his friend’s side as soon as Kylo lured the Sith to him.

_ You will make it out of here.  _ Aden ordered, using the Force like Thana had taught him to clean and meld the edges of the wound. As he cleared some of the cauterization on the inside to facilitate healing, he quickly realized his mistake.

Merikh immediately let out a high pitched whine, and began gasping for air as his lung collapsed. Kylo roared with rage and worry, his Force spilling out in great waves as he felt the pain of his Fifth Knight, and completely abandoned fighting with any specific form, focusing solely on wild power blows. Aden panicked as Gunvor rounded the other corner, and knelt beside Merikh. 

“He’s deteriorating quickly,” Gunvor whispered, and picked him up. All six feet of Merikh sat easily in her arms, as Aden scrambled to his feet, reaching out for his friend.

_ Take him to my ship and back to the Finalizer at once.  _ Kylo ordered, and Aden went. Gunvor activating her saber was the last thing Merikh saw, before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost killed him off but its much more interesting with merikh still around so i didnt... also i dont wanna hurt the knights and kylo that bad... im weak what can i say


	9. Back at the Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or... most of them anywys

Merikh was submerged in a bacta tank as soon as Aden got him to the med bay, his long brown hair floating around his head like dead ocean weeds. 

The Sith had escaped from Kylo and Gunvor, only after Kylo realised there was no chance at defeating their adversary in their current state, and ordering Gunvor to retreat, before following her. The Reaper was destroyed as soon as the two Knights left the ship, sure they were the only ones left aboard. Aden paced the halls of the med bay, his thoughts clouded with worry. He heard the blast door open, and felt Kylo and Gunvor enter. Gunvor was limping, a harsh cut visible down the side of her weak leg, charred and weeping. Kylo supported her, expression unreadable.

_ Merikh should make a full recovery in time,  _ Aden said through the bond, not trusting himself to speak aloud. Kylo nodded.

“I will have to speak to him about disobeying orders when he recovers.” The Master of the Knights of Ren frowned, and Aden shook his head.

“No. With all due respect, Master, I’d appreciate it if I could give him the lecture.” Aden crossed his arms, staring at his friend in the bacta tank.

Kylo opened his mouth to protest, but closed it, nodding in understanding.

“Let him have it, Aden.” Kylo said, and led Gunvor to a med droid.

 

Grisanne felt a familiar presence inside the temple before they even entered the system. It was bright and clear, hopeful, while simultaneously nervous.

She ran off the ship as soon as it landed, sprinting into the temple with her padawan on her heels. She brushed past Thana and Elaraa, and found herself standing in the courtyard, before a hooded man speaking with a young man and woman, each with tiny padawan braids behind their right ears. Eilasia burst into the courtyard behind her master, hands on her knees, out of breath. Grisanne opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

“Master Skywalker?” Eilasia spoke for her, picking up the desperate thoughts of her master. The man lowered his hood.

“That’s me.” He said, and Grisanne almost tripped over herself as she ran to embrace him. 

“My, you’ve grown,” Luke said as Grisanne made incoherent noises into his shoulder, “Grisanne Stormbreaker. It’s been a long time.”

Grisanne eventually drew back, holding her former master at arms length as she took him in, tears running down her face.

Eilasia moved over to where the two padawan stood, sharing confused looks. 

“Master Stormbreaker used to be Master Skywalker’s padawan.” Eilasia informed them, and they turned to look at her with their eyebrows raised.

“I’m Eilasia Darkstar. It’s nice to meet you two,” the elfen padawan smiled, her glowing blue eyes appraising the humans before her.

“I’m Rey,” the woman said, “nice to meet you.”

“I’m Finn.” The man smiled nervously, and Eilasia decided she liked them.

“Ben should be coming home tonight,” Grisanne said, and Luke took a sharp intake of air.

“I see,” Luke looked up to the sky, his eyes sad.

“He’s much changed,” Grisanne continued, “He’s still a pfassker, but... well, you’ll see.”

Luke sighed, and crossed his arms.

“I don’t doubt it, it’s been many years,” the Jedi frowned then, stroking his beard.

Hadrus and Valdis entered the courtyard, followed by their two padawan. Out of the other entrance, Madra and Thana came in.

“Grisanne!” Madra shouted, waving the Jedi over. 

_ Shit.  _ Grisanne hissed to Eilasia, who giggled,  _ You got yourself into this mess, Master. Not my fault you didn’t find her before she found you. _

“Oh, Madra, my dear and loving wife,” Grisanne walked over to the shorter woman, gesticulating wildly, “I was just on my way to come see you. We totally just got here.”

“Grisanne,” Madra smiled sweetly, leaning up to kiss her wife, before grabbing her by the ear.

“What’s this I hear about you sending Eilasia alone into the Conqueror?” She grinned ferally, and Grisanne cursed quietly.

Thana ran over to Hadrus, throwing herself into his arms, while Aevezi and Weysa walked over to where Eilasia stood with Rey and Finn.

_ Adults are so gross,  _ Weysa stuck her tongue out and scrunched her nose. Aevezi snorted, while Eilasia rolled her eyes.

_ This is Rey and Finn. They’re Master Skywalker’s padawans.  _ Eilasia pointed to them, and Finn waved, while Rey nodded in greeting.

_ They’re so old?  _ Weysa pointed out, confused. Aevezi shrugged.

_ The Knights of Ren were all way older than those two when they began training.  _ She said,  _ And anyways, there aren’t as many Jedi as Knights now, so Master Skywalker is probably happy to take what he can get. _


	10. Jedi, Knights, and Troopers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of downtime before the Master and three of his Knights return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this chapters confusing, its bc the last one and this one were supposed to be one chapter, but then i added some scenes... and characters...

Rey and Finn were both particularly confused. The last run-in they had with the Knights, all of them were cloaked in black and wearing impassive masks of dark titanium and silver. Now, the ones that were present were dressed in browns and reds, maskless, and mentoring Force sensitive children. Finn in particular felt skittish and shy, not unusual for him, but his nerves were rubbing off on Rey, who was generally so self assured and confident. She felt him reach for her hand, and grudgingly allowed it.

_ Why must you always hold my hand?  _ She asked, not for the first time, and Finn smiled sheepishly.

_ It just makes me feel better.  _ He replied, and Rey rolled her eyes fondly. The two Jedi stood side by side, watching Eilasia and the Knights’ padawans chatter, until the twi’lek elbowed Finn in the side.

“Have you seen Eilasia fight?” Weysa asked, “She’s so good! She’s like a tornado.”

“What’s a tornado?” Rey asked, and Weysa paused. 

“It’s a spinny thing.” The twi’lek said, “I’m not really sure, but it spins.”

“Ah.” The Jedi said, nodding. Eilasia crossed her arms.

“I’m not that good, I just have more practice. You and Vezi are really good too,” she said, and then, “I bet Finn and Rey are way better than me.”

“Not at all!” Finn protested, as Rey said, “Probably.” The two Jedi stared at each other.

Eilasia broke the brief silence, “We should spar, once everyone gets back.”

 

Valdis paced in front of the room Araan had been placed in. He would be no trouble for the Master of the Knights of Ren, but he was certainly annoying with his refusals to cooperate. Valdis absently wondered if the General Hux had ever been like Araan, stuffy, self-righteous, and annoyingly loyal to his fellow Generals. The stormtroopers that had surrendered spoke in low tones, giving the Seventh Knight careful looks. Their helmets had been discarded the moment they made it onto a Resistance ship, and Valdis was surprised by how young they all were.

One trooper in particular, designation number CV-6733, a young woman the others called Glee, was chatty to the point of annoyingness. The twelve other troopers who had surrendered with her endured her constant talking with relative ease, though one of the elder troopers, a year or two older than Kylo, designation AO-1111, Ones, curled his lip in distaste every time Glee opened her mouth.

Valdis took a seat in the loose oval the troopers sat in, and they fell silent.

“Well, I’m Valdis Ren. Tiamat Volos.” Valdis introduced herself formally, tilting her head as she spoke.

“I’m Glee,” Glee smiled, her curly brown hair kept in two somewhat neat buns at the nape of her pale neck. 

“Ones,” the oldest trooper nodded, dark eyes beneath dark brows.

“My name’s Early,” a trooper with tan skin and red hair nodded, her eyes liquid and black. She had an odd accent, similar to Rey’s.

The other troopers introduced themselves, Double, Clicks, Deadshot, Nine, Sunset, Delta, Chopper, Scout, Boxer, and Max. 

The troopers would have to stay in the temple and acclimate to life outside the First Order, and Valdis worried for the older two, Ones and Delta. Mingling with the troopers on the Finalizer would help, she was sure, but it would take time for them to relax. And in the short time she'd spent with the troopers, Valdis had taken a liking to them. She stood with a sigh, asking Glee and Ones to watch Araan, and joined the other Knights in the courtyard.

 

Elaraa entered soon after, a shiny new cybernetic arm glimmering under the sun, and Aevezi grinned at her.

“Ela!” Aevezi shouted, waving. The mirialan hurried forwards, glancing nervously at Luke.

“Where’d the kids go?” Elaraa asked, looking around.

“Oh, they went to go eat,” Finn said, and Elaraa looked up at him in surprise.

“Okay. I’m... worried, Vezi. My master said she felt one of the Knights get hurt.” Elaraa turned to her friend, “She said it was bad.”

“Who?” Weysa demanded, glancing back at her own master, who had moved to talk with Luke. She thought of her master’s lover, Gunvor, and hoped it wasn’t her. Any of the other Knights, and Valdis would be devastated, but Gunvor... she might not even survive the news.

“She’s not sure. We’ll have to wait until Kylo Ren and the others return.” Elaraa frowned.

“What exactly happened anyways?” Rey asked, startling Elaraa.

“Um...” The mirialan started, nervously, and Aevezi spoke for her.

“Hadrus and Valdis Ren and Master Stormbreaker, along with me, Weysa, and Eilasia, were sent with some Resistance fighters to capture and destroy the Conqueror, one of the First Order’s star destroyers. Kylo, Gunvor, Aden, and Merikh Ren went to the Reaper with the Finalizer. The Reaper might of had a Sith on board, which is why Kylo took so many Knights. Thana Ren and Elaraa stayed behind to hold down the fort and watch the younglings.” Aevezi explained, and then frowned.

“I...” Weysa began, and then turned to where the adults had gathered, worry flying off of her, “Master! Master, I can sense Kylo Ren and the others. They’re back too early.”

Valdis froze, and nodded at her padawan, before running out of the courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are fucky with the knights


	11. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are discussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent proofread anything since chapter 0

Kylo strode off the shuttle ship, Hux on his heels, with Gunvor and Aden pulling Merikh’s bacta tank behind them. The Master of the Knights of Ren sensed some familiar presences, and fought the urge to hide behind his General as they entered the gate of the temple. Valdis ran out to meet them, and a hoarse cry ripped its way from her throat, as she took in the sight before her.

“Master,” Valdis said, staring at Kylo, before turning her gaze back to the bacta tank. Gunvor stepped forwards, resting a hand on her lover’s shoulder.

“He should be fine,” Gunvor whispered, and Valdis tore her eyes away, looking deep into Gunvor’s eyes.

“Oh, lord.” Valdis hissed under her breath, as Gunvor filled her in on what happened.

Kylo kept walking, Hux, Aden, and Merikh’s bacta tank right after him. They had to go through the courtyard to make it to the med bay, and Kylo sincerely hoped that the younglings had all gone to eat.

He entered first, and the sight that lay before his eyes shocked him, though he felt the presence long before he entered the system.

“Uncle,” Kylo said, eyes wide, as Luke stared back at him.

“Ben,” Luke replied, a strange look on his face. Kylo felt Thana needling at his mind, and he realized that a few moments too long had passed. Kylo shook his head to clear it.

“Thana, Merikh is severely injured. He’s in bacta right now, but he needs quicker healing.” He instructed, and Thana nodded, calling for her padawan, who ran forwards. Aden and Hux pulled the bacta tank through the archway, and Thana gasped in horror.

Chaos set in, as Thana and Elaraa didn’t even wait for Merikh to make it to the med bay before beginning to heal him. Grisanne and Luke came forwards, followed by Hadrus, and stood before Kylo and his General.

“Hadrus, how did the assault on the Conqueror go?” Kylo turned to his Knight, who filled him in, taking time to mention how well the padawans handled the whole thing. The First Knight nodded.

“I will interrogate the General Araan, but first... I’m afraid the Sith we heard rumors of is all too real,” Kylo frowned, and felt his uncle’s surprise roll off of him.

“A Sith?” Luke asked, a disturbed expression on his bearded face. Kylo nodded again.

“I will hold a more comprehensive meeting later. For now,” The First Knight turned to look at Hux, “Get yourselves settled. Any room that isn’t occupied is yours if you wish. Tomorrow morning, I’ll debrief everyone before meditation.”

 

The General Araan of the Conqueror was relatively simple to crack, all it took was a bit of suggestion and some Force manipulation, and the words came pouring out of him like a tap turned on full blast. There were more First Order ships, at least seven that he knew of, and many more being created. Stormtroopers were being pumped out with great speed, training becoming shorter and shorter with the need for soldiers. The First Order, thought of as a mere Empire fanclub at its beginning, was vast. Kylo Ren never knew. Being Snoke’s primary pet project, he assumed the First Order was the Finalizer and Starkiller and a few other ships. Hux and his ship and Snoke’s fortress were everything. How little he knew.

Araan revealed the locations of the stormtrooper training facilities, the construction ports, and the worlds most stormtroopers came from. Kylo took careful note of the closest trooper training facilities, already forming a plan. The nearest was hundreds of systems away, and one of the least populated, though it had well over a thousand troopers in training. The First Order had so much to work with, the First Knight mused, the Resistance would need to be careful.

Hux paced in front of Kylo, who sat on the edge of his bed, hands steepled and chin resting on his knuckles.

“I don’t like this. I knew it would be dangerous, but a genuine Sith lord?” Hux crossed and uncrossed his arms, turning sharply on his heel as he reached one end of Kylo’s room. He strode to the other side, worrying at his bottom lip.

“How many other battleships will there be?” Kylo asked, his eyes staring unseeingly at the middle of his room. Hux sighed.

“There are at least eight more, if we’re lucky. There are always the planetside generals to worry about, as well.” Hux slowed his pace, “We don’t have enough ships, or officers, for that matter.”

“We could always use clones,” Kylo joked, and Hux stopped.

“Actually...” The General turned to Kylo with a thoughtful look on his face, but then shook his head, “Nevermind. We don’t have the resources.”

“If we manage to secure some ships, you should select your most capable officers and reassign them... I can assign a Knight to each ship, or two, depending on how many we find.” Kylo frowned, and lay back on the bed with a huff.

“Going to bed so soon?” Hux asked, and Kylo reached out for him with his cybernetic hand, making a grabbing motion. Hux snorted, but walked over, discarding his heavy boots, and joining his lover on the bed.

“We should enjoy being so comfortable while we can,” Kylo turned, wrapping an arm around his General’s shoulders as he used the Force to pull a blanket over them both.

“I suppose so,” Hux replied, already quieting his mind. Within moments, they were both asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this chpater doesnt mak sense thats because ive changed a bunch of plot details for later on and i had to go back and edit some dialogue/scenes for the future stuff to not be outta nowhere


	12. Visions of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren has a vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter where everything went belly up in terms of my plotline making sense shvbdjhfvbd i rewrote the last half of this so many times bc One Of The Plot Points fucked my story up  
> kylos kinda ooc? well i mean, his character development over the course of part 1 basically sets him up for how he reacts but its still not. exactly right. this was a hard chapter to write

The First Knight found himself on a planet of sand, podracers whipping by. He turned to run, ducking under plasma ropes and pods as they drove on towards the finish line. As one podracer in particular drew too close, he felt the ground fall out from under his feet, and he was in a room, on the outer edge. In the center, there were chairs, with Jedi or holos of Jedi sitting leisurely, staring at a man and a child.

“I will train him, then. I will take Anakin as my padawan learner.” A man said, and his looks reminded Kylo a bit of Merikh. The scene changed again, with a two grown men standing before the same council. There were words being spoken, but Kylo couldn’t understand them, as if the Jedi were all speaking underwater.

He stepped forwards, and was in a battlefield, a man with a blue saber and a togruta girl with a green saber leaping about, twirling and slashing away at multitudes of skinny droids with ease.

“Skyguy!” The togruta shouted, sending a few large droids towards the man with a Force push.

“Got it, Snips!” The man replied, raising his saber and cutting the droids into pieces. A harsh buzzing filled Kylo’s ears, then, as the battle morphed into a ship’s bridge.

A holo of a bearded man stood on a raised circular table, and the man and the togruta stood before it, at parade rest.

“Anakin,” the bearded man frowned, “what exactly did you think you were doing?”

“Winning,” Anakin replied, a cocky smile on his face. The togruta next to him sighed, and the bearded man gave him a look.

“You have to be more careful, Anakin. The Separatists almost overran your troopers before we could get there.” The bearded man continued. Anakin shrugged.

“They didn’t, though.” Anakin said. The togruta snorted. Kylo quickly put two and two together. Anakin Skywalker. His grandfather. The man who became Darth Vader.

_ That’s me.  _ A voice, the same as the young man standing on the bridge, said. Kylo spun around, and he was in a dark room in the temple, his temple.

_ Grandfather? Why- _

_ You’re doing considerably better than we all thought, Ben.  _ Anakin appeared before Kylo, glowing blue. He was a bit older than he appeared in the visions, his hair longer, and a harder look in his eyes.

_ What? Who thought...?  _ Kylo was confused. In all the years he’d reached out to his grandfather for guidance, he’d only received radio silence.

_ Me, Obi-Wan, your grandmother, hell, even Ahsoka has a bet in the pool.  _ Anakin crossed his arms, an amused look on his face.  _ Seems like Obi-Wan is winning... of course he is. _

_ Of course I’m what?  _ The bearded man from before, a few years older than he was in the vision as well, appeared next to Anakin. He was shorter, but his shoulders were broader.

_ Nothing, Master.  _ Anakin ignored him, and Kylo raised an eyebrow.

_ So, I assume you’re either here to impart some grand wisdom, or just stand there?  _ Kylo grimaced, “I mean, it’s incredible to see you two, considering I never met either of you, and I’m told I was named after you, Obi-Wan, somehow, but I’m currently in the middle of a war.”

_ Yeah, about that,  _ Anakin scratched the back of his head,  _ that Sith you’ve been running into. She’s way more dangerous than you think. _

“I’m aware, she nearly killed one of my Knights.” Kylo frowned.

_ Ah, your Knights. They will be key in stopping her. Rey, Luke, and Finn too.  _ Obi-Wan said, and Kylo shook his head.

“She’s too dangerous. Hadrus and Gunvor stand a chance, maybe, perhaps also Valdis, but the others are not capable. And I don’t want to put my uncle and his padawans in danger.” Kylo thought back to their first encounter with the Sith, “I will not sentence them to death if I can help it.”

_ I admire your conviction, Ben,  _ Obi-Wan continued,  _ but you cannot just- _

_ Obi-Wan,  _ Anakin cut his old master off, and looked at Kylo with an odd look on his blue face,  _ You aren’t strong enough alone, Ben. But with your Knights and their padawans, and the Jedi, you might be able to defeat the Sith. _

_ I...  _ Kylo began, before taking a calming breath, “The Jedi are probably well-equipped to battle the Sith, though Finn is still relatively untrained, and talent can only take one so far. My Knights need to heal and better prepare themselves and their padawans, but at our current position in the war, we cannot afford the time it will take if we’re preparing to battle the Sith. Hux has told me there are several other First Order ships, and more are in production. That is my priority.”

_ You will need to find the time. Your next encounter with the Sith approaches, and you’ll need all the help you can get. Maybe with Rey and Luke...  _ Obi-Wan stroked his beard,  _ Even still, the chances of defeating her will be slim. _

“Great,” Kylo sighed, “but why Rey? She’s half-trained, and-”

_ Obi-Wan?  _ Anakin gave his master a smug look,  _ Do you want to tell him, or should I? _

_ Anakin...  _ Obi-Wan frowned, but sighed,  _ Rey is... well, it would be unfitting for a Skywalker to go through life without the companionship of a Kenobi. _

“Rey’s... what?” Kylo’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. 

_ A Kenobi.  _ Obi-Wan repeated, and Anakin smirked.

_ Mister Jedi over here had relations with a human lady at one point,  _ Anakin explained,  _ apparently, neither of them stuck around long enough to get to know each other past... well, you know.  _

_ We nev- She didn’t... Anakin,  _ Obi-Wan frowned again,  _ well, Ben, all you need to know is that Rey is my grandchild.  _

_ Ah...  _ Kylo nodded slowly,  _ so... is that all? May I return to the land of the living? _

_ Well, yeah. I mostly reached out to warn you about the Sith, but I’ll admit, it’s also partially because you’ve been avoiding Luke. He wants to have a good talk with you, Ben.  _ Anakin crossed his arms, absently tapping at the junction between flesh and cybernetics,  _ Oh! Your ship problem, check Coruscant and some nearby junkyard planets. I don’t know how many will be left, but there may be some abandoned Republic ships. They’ll be old, but useable with some fixing. _

“Okay,” Kylo took particular note of the mention of Coruscant, remembering tales of a great Jedi temple there. 

_ And comm your mother! She misses you.  _ Anakin wagged his finger at the First Knight, and then Kylo woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obi-wan hooked up with some chick on tatooine (it was a drunken endeavor, not particularly well thought out) and she left to go who knows where the next day so they never saw each other again. reys grandma had half a clue it was obi-wans kid but didnt really care bc hes in the middle of bumfuck nowhere and she raised reys (not noticeably force sensitive) mom with the help of some friends. fast forward several years and rey is born! and reys grandma is like Fuck and reys mom is like Fuck bc rey is tossing shit around the house & just making a mess in general. idk what happens to them after kylo fucks shit up but theyre dead... maybe


	13. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo discusses his vision with his Knights and the Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck is happening

Kylo strode groggily into the courtyard with Hux on his heels, and was met with each of his Knights, save for Merikh,  and Luke, Rey, Finn, and Grisanne. The padawans and the younglings were all still asleep, and Kylo yawned, mildly jealous. In all reasonability, Kylo, as the master of the temple, had the right to sleep as long as he wanted, but he knew the others were used to early rising, and group meditation usually came before breakfast. So he had to get it over with.

“Good morning,” Hux greeted everyone, and Kylo yawned again, mumbling the same greeting somewhat coherently.

“Morning,” Hadrus replied, the others echoing him. Kylo walked forwards a few steps to fit in the circle, and then sat down, rubbing his face in an attempt to wake himself up faster.

“I had a vision last night,” he said, and his Knights nodded. Luke, Rey, and Finn regarded him curiously. Grisanne motioned for him to continue. Kylo yawned for the third time, and began to explain, “So, mostly I just saw a bunch of past nonsense, and my grandfather and his master told me that the Sith is dangerous.”

“His master? Darth Sidious?” Luke interrupted, his eyebrows raised, and Kylo shook his head.

“No, the other one, Kenobi... Obi-Wan Kenobi” Kylo frowned, sparing a glance at Rey before turning his attention back to Luke, “Oh, also, grandfather said I should talk to you, uncle. And... you know what, I’ll just show you all.”

The Knights immediately sat in meditation pose and closed their eyes, while the others imitated them confusedly. Kylo opened his mind, letting their Forces flow in, and relived his vision from the night before.

After the memory ended, Rey was the first to react.

“I’m... what?” She stared at Kylo, turning to Luke with an imploring expression, “I have a family?”

“Kenobi, not Starcaller,” Luke mused, “I should’ve known.”

“Rey Kenobi...” Finn rolled the name around in his mouth, and smiled at his friend and fellow padawan, “It fits!”

Rey seemed lost, absorbing the information Kylo’s vision presented. Her grandfather was the Master and closest friend of Anakin Skywalker. Her grandfather was the man murdered by Darth Vader, Kylo Ren’s grandfather. Her own Master’s father. Her, a nobody from Jakku, who’d actually been from Luke’s school, was related to one of the most important people in the galaxy. She couldn’t remember her parents, didn’t know which one passed the Kenobi blood on to her, but she had a feeling Luke did, considering his words. Rey chewed her tongue, and said, “I guess so.”

There was a silence, before the conversation turned to the other elements of Kylo’s vision.

“He said Coruscant? That’s the location of the Jedi temple during the Republic...” Luke said, stroking his beard, “Which is convenient, if there are any Republic ships left, they’ll be Jedi general’s ships.”

“That means nothing if we don’t have the men, though. Those ships will require more than a thousand crew, each. The Finalizer barely has enough as it is, I could spare no more than two hundred, under great strain.” Hux squinted at the ground, thinking hard.

“What about stormtroopers?” Finn asked, and Hux looked up at him with his eyebrows raised.

“What about stormtroopers?” Hux leaned against the archway, arms crossed. Kylo’s lip twitched in vague amusement.

“If we can find a few training facilities and bust the troopers out, we should have enough.” Finn’s hands fiddled nervously with his sleeves, “And getting the word out to any would-be deserters of the First Order might be helpful.”

“That’s... that could work, however, that leaves us needing officers, navtechs, and more,” Hux chewed his lip, “We would need to plan strategically.”

“What plan isn’t?” Kylo asked, foolishly, and everyone turned their gaze to him.

“Was that a serious question?” Hux raised an eyebrow, and Kylo looked sheepishly away.

“Well, anyways, Araan gave up the locations of the training facilities. The nearest one has over three thousand troopers. We should hit there first.” Kylo said, giving Finn and Hux all the details.

 

Rey cornered Luke in the mess, Finn a pace behind her, and Luke sighed.

“You want to know about your family.” Luke guessed, leading his padawans to an empty table.

“Yes, please,” Rey said mildly, trying her best to contain herself. Finn, equally curious, watched Luke take a long sip of tea.

“Well, I never knew your grandmother, but your mother was a pilot in the Rebellion. Your father was a navtech. Their names were Marjorie Starcaller and Ormarr Wynne.” Luke explained, and Rey harried her brain for memories, desperately trying to remember them.

“Was I... a Starcaller?” Rey asked, and Luke nodded. Finn made a soft noise, bumping gently against Rey’s shoulder.

“When you were two, your mother noticed you were moving things around the house with the Force.” Luke closed his eyes, “When you were three, you joined us at my Jedi academy. You had, have, a natural talent for the Force. Your parents were very proud of you.”

“What happened to them?” Rey squeaked, and Luke stoked his beard. 

“That’s something for you to meditate on, my padawan.” Luke gave her a pat on the shoulder, and returned to his tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im in a bit of a writing slump recently bc idk what happens next with my plot! whoo! i have like... six chapters ahead of this prewritten and im lost the plot has flown the coop. so, crazy shits gonna happen  
> i had to change my numbers because i did research and turns out, u need a lot more ppl to fly a big ship than i was expecting. so, if there are differing counts for things its bc i edited shit and mightve missed some numbers


	14. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights and the Jedi finalize their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a longer chapter... i got a handle back on the plot and i churned out a chapter last night at one am and boy... its a good one... chapter 19 is gonna be amazing

Merikh’s lung refused to heal cleanly. He’d been in the bacta tank for nearly a week, with Thana and Elaraa needing to reopen the wound on his chest periodically so the bacta could heal the destroyed lung tissue. Thana had tried to use the Force, at first, but had never healed something so complex before. 

Hux and Finn, along with Kylo and Luke, had gone to a separate room to discuss the plan, while Hadrus led morning meditation. 

“Good morning, everyone,” Hadrus greeted the kids as they entered the courtyard, led by the padawan. Grisanne, Eilasia, and Rey had chosen to join the meditation that morning, and watched curiously as Hadrus instructed everyone to take a seat. Hadrus closed his eyes, and announced,  _ Relax. Reflect on what you’ve learned, and what you will learn. Let yourself become the Force. Feel free to allow your minds to wander and mingle.  _

The younglings, the Knights, and their padawans immediately opened themselves up to a mass bond. Grisanne and Eilasia patched in easily, having already spent time with the Knights, while Rey stayed a bit withdrawn. 

_ Rey? Are you having difficulty meditating?  _ Hadrus reached out to her, warm and calm, his Force like a still lake. 

_ It’s not that,  _ Rey disagreed,  _ I just like to keep my thoughts my thoughts.  _

_ Me too,  _ Aden barged in,  _ It’s kind of nice though, to feel everyone.  _

_ I bet she’s glad she asked, Cani.  _ Valdis snorted. Rey smiled. 

_ Everyone’s ganging up on me recently!  _ Aden whined,  _ Make fun of Kylo again! _

_ Make fun of Kylo?  _ Rey asked, and the Knights all started sending her memories. It was overwhelming.  _ One at a time, please,  _ Rey said, and they apologized. Gunvor was the first to speak, this time. 

_ Kylo was a bit of a hot mess when we first met him,  _ She sent Rey some of her favorite memories from the two and a bit years they’d spent in the temple. 

_ Remember near the end, when Hux was mad at Kylo?  _ Gunvor said to Hadrus, who nodded. 

_ Here, Rey, watch,  _ Hadrus sent Rey the memory. She saw the memory play behind her eyes, and laughed. 

_ He’s so dramatic. Truly a Skywalker.  _ Rey smirked, and then Kylo stepped in.

_ Very funny, all of you. This is meditation, not comedy hour.  _ The Master of the Knights of Ren said flatly, and his Knights cowed. All, save for Valdis.

_ Aw, Master, there’s no harm done.  _ Valdis groaned, and Kylo pouted.

_ His pride would disagree,  _ Hadrus said slyly, and the Knights roared with silent laughter. Rey took a mental step back, watching the interactions. Kylo singled out her presence and spoke to her directly.

_ Rey Kenobi. I will be holding another tactical meeting tonight about the trip to Coruscant after liberating a few stormtrooper training facilities.  _ Kylo announced,  _ I’d like for you to accompany me on the Finalizer to secure a few ships from junkyards near Coruscant. You were a scavenger on Jakku, and know your way around a ship. Your expertise would be invaluable. _

_ Why me?  _ Rey asked,  _ Why not Master Skywalker? _

_ Your training is nearing a close, your Finn, on the other hand, has much to learn.  _ Kylo explained, and then his presence seemed to soften,  _ However, if you don’t want to, I won’t hold it against you.  _

_ I’m not sorry for tearing you up,  _ Rey said flatly, and sighed,  _ you’re still a traitor and a murderer. No buts about it. I will help you, though. If Master Skywalker can forgive you, so can I. With time. And a lot of proving it. _

_ Of course.  _ Kylo nodded, relieved.  _ I do not need forgiveness. You can hate me all you want, Force knows I deserve it, but I am trustworthy. I have things to protect.  _

_ Hate is not the way of the Jedi,  _ Rey quoted Luke, and withdrew.

 

The plans were made and drawn up in relative quickness, Finn and Hux discussing most of the technical aspects of freeing hundreds upon hundreds of stormtroopers in training, breaking their conditioning, and asking them to fight against what they were raised to uphold as the good side. Kylo, Grisanne, Luke, and Rey discussed the ships.

“We’ll salvage anything that can still fly,” Rey insisted, “If we can get enough troopers, it doesn’t matter if we have enough commanding officers.”

“However,” Hux grimaced, “we need to maintain a sense of order. We can’t just throw a bunch of troopers onto an unfamiliar ship and expect them to work well.”

“I’m sure that some of the extra officers on the Finalizer will be glad to command the new ships,” Kylo offered.

“Maybe we could have a regular officer and a Jedi or Knight co-command?” Grisanne suggested, “Like you and General Hux did, Ben?”

“That should work...” Rey said slowly, raising an eyebrow towards Kylo and Hux.

“If my Knights were each at equal skill levels of combat and strategy, I would agree. Hadrus and Gunvor are both particularly well-rounded, but the others...” Kylo frowned, “Aden and Merikh usually need to function as a unit, Thana is a healer, and Valdis is more combat oriented.”

“Not like you’re a master of strategy, Kylo,” Hux snorted, ignoring the First Knight’s glare.

“Perhaps an experience like that would lend to growth,” Luke spoke up, and Kylo turned his gaze to his uncle, “having to learn how to make strategic choices both in and out of combat would vastly improve their capabilities.”

“Trial by fire is the last thing I want to put my Knights through,” Kylo grimaced, “It’s up to them in the end, if we pull this off, but I feel putting Thana Ren and her padawan in particular in a position where combat could affect them is... not right.”

Luke nodded slowly, “They could run a med ship? With healers and med droids.”

“They’d become a valuable asset,” Kylo agreed, “but also a valuable target. Taking them out would be a primary order of our enemies.”

Luke observed his nephew curiously. The Knight had grown so much since the last time he’d seen him, and though the boy’s betrayal still stung fresh in his heart, the death of Snoke spoke great measures of Kylo’s change. His presence in the Force, too. 

Kylo opened his mouth to continue, but paused. Valdis was poking at the edges of his awareness, and he let her in.

_ Master, I’d like to request the formation and appointment of the troopers that surrendered on the Conqueror?  _ Valdis asked without preamble, and Kylo snorted out loud, drawing the confused attention of his companions.

_ Tia... Why do you even ask, if you’re going to do it anyway?  _ Kylo replied, glad for the mood lightener. Valdis was quiet for a moment, before,  _ Well, it’s polite. At least it won’t be a surprise? _

_ Very well. They’ll still need a few weeks or so to acclimate to life outside the First order. Do the troopers at least know?  _ Kylo leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms, amusement making his lips twitch.

_ Of course! And they do now!  _ Valdis said,  _ Okay thanks bye! _

“What was that all about?” Grisanne asked, raising an arched brow. Kylo shrugged.

“Valdis commandeered a squadron of troopers.” Kylo shook his head fondly, “Anyway, I have a plan, now.”

“Well, let’s hear it.” Luke said, stroking his beard.

 

Rey Kenobi squinted at the back of Kylo’s head as he informed the Knights of his brilliant, flawless, foolproof plan. She glanced out the corners of her eyes at Finn, who was staring intently at her, though he seemed to be unaware of it. Rey felt her lips tugging up into a smile, and Finn blinked absently before stubbornly turning his gaze back to the Knights.

“Master,” Hadrus Ren frowned, “it this... wise?”

“Well,” Kylo said, shrugging, “it could be worse. Imagine if this happened before you were Knighted?”

“No thanks!” Thana chirped.

Rey felt Finn’s eyes on her again, and turned to look at him.  _ What? _

_ Nothing.  _ Finn looked away, and Rey, frustrated, used the Force to tug on his padawan braid. Finn made an offended snorting noise, and glared at her. Kylo ignored them, continuing to lay out the details of his plan. 

“Until Merikh heals, Aden, you’re with Thana.” Kylo explained, “You two will take care of breaking reconditioning in the troopers. Finn will accompany you.”

Finn perked up at the mention of his name, nodding his head as the two Knights glanced at him.

“Gunvor, Hadrus, and Valdis. Each of you will take a separate ship to the surface of Iridis. I will take Rey with me on the Finalizer to Coruscant to acquire some ships.” Kylo gestured to Rey, who tilted her head slightly. 

_ Looks like we’re getting split up for this one.  _ Finn smirked at her, and Rey scrunched her nose.

“What about Master Skywalker and Master Stormbreaker?” Aden asked, and Kylo looked to the two Jedi to his left.

“We will liberate the facility on Mannoth,” Grisanne said, and Luke stroked his beard.

_ He kind of looks like a bantha.  _ Kylo hissed to Rey, who snorted quietly.

_ A very dignified bantha, I’d hope.  _ Luke raised an eyebrow, and Kylo clapped his hands together, ears red.

“Let’s get a move on,” the Knight said, and walked out of the courtyard as fast as his feet would carry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new oc next chapter!


	15. Into The Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liora Osnat has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at one point i got so fed up with this mando'a translator ive been using i almost made her speak some french/mando'a frankenstein monstrosity and just call it mando'a... i didnt tho  
> it was incredibly tempting...  
> edit notes: i removed the translations from the text itself and embedded them as hovertext (hover over the mando'a and itll show as english in a little box)

Liora Osnat was a sharp girl. She knew her way around a blaster, and wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty. Her parents had raised her a warrior, a proper Mandalorian, save for the lack of Mandalorian armor available. Liora never particularly liked the movement-restraining  armor of her ancestors, and was secretly grateful for the need to blend in. However, at this point in time, she regretted not having a full suit all her own. She slinked as quietly as she could through the darkened corridors of her family’s Lion’s Den cantina, a nagging feeling tugging at the corners of her awareness as she went. What met her in the main bar made her glad she hadn’t eaten that morning.

Bending into a crouch next to her father’s corpse, she prayed her eyes to stay dry, and reached out with a gloved hand. The moment she’d heard screaming, she donned the first pieces of armor she could find, her father’s helmet, her mother’s breastplate, her older sister’s gauntlets. She bit her lip, and closed her father’s cloudy gray eyes. Looking around, she saw her mother not far away, bent backward over a table, dark, syrupy liquid dripping onto the floor, spilled drinks and broken pints littering the scene. There were various patrons in various states of wholeness across the bar, some hacked clean in half, some missing limbs and stabbed through the heart. Liora’s dark blue eyes fell on a familiar shock of golden hair, and she stood, taking half a step forwards.

A rustle, and Liora spun on her heel, blaster raised.

“[Tion’ad ogir](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16552789)?” She demanded, clicking off the safety. Another rustle, to her left, and Liora turned again. A hiss and a faint glow of red were all she saw. The icy cold grip of fear caressed her spine, and Liora took a deep breath.

“[Ni ganar nayc chaabar be gar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16552789)!” She yelled, and a light cackle came from behind her.

“Child, you should,” the voice said, dripping with all kinds of things Liora associated with Death, and Liora shot as she turned. The blast met with a bright red glowing rod, and deflected into a wall.

“[Haar’chak](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16552789),” Liora hissed, ducking as the glowing stick swung at her head, catching the top of her father’s helmet. The voice laughed again, this time a horrible grating sound, and Liora found herself being dragged to her feet by the throat. She kicked, screaming curses and calls for help, as she realized that there were no physical hands on her person. Her father’s helmet came off, tumbling to the floor with a heavy thud, and her messy golden hair spilled out.

The source of the voice, a cloaked chiss woman, stepped forwards, the light of her glowing stick illuminating her scarred face, “You-”

An explosion went off outside, busting down the wall, and knocking the chiss off her feet. Released, Liora fell to the ground with a gasp, coughing and sputtering as air filled her lungs once more, debris and dust ricocheting off her family’s armor, while cutting up her exposed face. She slipped into unconsciousness, as a particularly heavy stone hit her.

 

“I’m Aevezi,” a togruta girl smiled at Liora, brushing a few sweaty strands of hair off her forehead, before sitting back on her heels.

“[Gedet’ye](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16552789),” Liora rasped, her throat gravelly, “Did you find survivors?”

The togruta, Aevezi, lost her smile. Liora closed her eyes, muttering to herself.

“Well, we’re taking you back to the temple. The Knights should be able to help.” Aevezi set about swabbing Liora’s cheeks with a damp cloth, “The Sith got her nasty claws in you, and it seems that you have some level of sensitivity, so...”

“What?” Liora sat up, ignoring her headache, “I have to go back. [Ner aliit cuyi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16552789)-”

“You’d be dead by now,” Aevezi interrupted her, and avoided Liora’s clear blue eyes, “When my master and I arrived, you were the only other life form there, besides the Sith.”

“I...” Liora slowly understood Aevezi’s words. She remembered her mother, her father, her older sister, lying in the cantina, lifeless. Her entire family. All gone.

“I’m sorry,” Aevezi lay a warm hand on Liora’s shoulder. The Mandalorian then realized she was missing her family’s armor.

“Where-”

“It’s all here, we had to remove it to check for injuries,” Aevezi answered her, pointing to a bin, “You can put it back on once we’re sure you’re okay.”

“[Naas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16552789)!” Liora insisted, and then narrowed her eyes, “How did you know the armor?”

“I’m Force sensitive. You’re projecting right now, and-”

“Are you Jedi?” Liora demanded, and Aevezi shook her head.

“No, I’m a Knight’s padawan. My master is Hadrus Ren, the Second Knight of Ren.” Aevezi explained, and Liora recoiled slightly in suspicion. Aevezi continued, “Our Order is working with the Jedi, though.”

Liora chewed her bottom lip, uncomfortably, and looked away.

“I am Liora Osnat.” She said, holding out a hand. Aevezi shook it with a warm smile.

The togruta stood, and an ominous sort of feeling latched onto her through the Force. Aevezi shook her head, and readjusted her headdress, before noticing that Liora had passed out again. Taking quick stock of her injuries, Aevezi concluded there was no reason Liora should be suddenly unconscious. The ominous feeling grew more urgent, and the togruta swore she heard a ship flanking them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kylo: go straight to iridis  
> hadrus: yessir  
> hadrus 2 seconds later: Fuck That


	16. The Trap: Sprung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aevezi has a bad feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay if this chapter doesnt make any sense its bc ive been writing between the hours of 12 am to 2 am recently and i dont proofread shit  
> edit notes: i removed the translations from the text itself and embedded them as hovertext (hover over the mando'a and itll show as english in a little box)

Hadrus checked the nav one last time, before making the jump to hyperspace.

“General Hux to Hadrus Ren,” the comm crackled to life, “the other Knights have gone missing. Be safe, Hadrus.”

“Yes, sir,” Hadrus replied, his brow furrowed.

As he sat back in his seat, concerned, Aevezi ran in from the back at top speed, frantically looking around. “Master, something’s wro-”

The ship left hyperspace with a deafening roar, and both Hadrus and Aevezi were thrown headfirst into the controls, rendering them unconscious.

 

Aevezi awoke in a cell, suspended in mid air by beams of plasma. She looked around, after taking a moment to center herself.

The cell was dim, but the faint light from her shackles, as well as others, was just enough to see by. Weysa and Elaraa were both out cold, and Liora was strung up and struggling across from her.

“Liora?” Aevezi whispered, “Liora?”

“Aevezi?” Liora whispered back, ceasing her thrashing, “Where?”

“I don’t know. We’ve been kidnapped. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Something the Force,” Liora frowned, “[Ni nuhoy venjii ibac](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16572703).”

“Yeah...” Aevezi looked around again, grimacing. The Knights were nowhere to be seen.

 

Aden watched sadly as Hadrus was dragged in, and thrown into the shackles of the device being used to hold him and the other Knights. Merikh, still not in top form, was hopefully still in the temple healing, and wouldn’t be a target. Unfortunately, to Aden’s left, Finn, padawan of Master Skywalker, was suspended, unconscious.

 _Hadrus, Hadrus,_ Aden probed the Second Knight with his Force, and Hadrus replied groggily, _Aden? Where’s Aevezi? Where are we?_

 _The Sith has us._ Aden said, _I don’t know where the padawans are being kept, but Valdis has been able to reach hers._

 _Are they alright?_ Hadrus was awake now, adrenaline pumping through him, _Aevezi and I picked up a Mandalorian kid. I promised her we’d get her to safety._

 _What in the hell were you doing? You were supposed to- nevermind. They’re being held, the same as us, but the Sith hasn’t bothered them._ Aden frowned, _I think we’re bait for Kylo._

 _With our luck..._ Hadrus snorted, and closed his eyes, reaching out for his padawan.

 

_Aevezi? Can you hear me?_

_Master?_ Aevezi’s eyes shot open, _Master, me and Liora are fine. Weysa and Elaraa are here too, but they’re asleep right now._

 _Okay. You four stay put, the Knights and I will come up with a plan._ Hadrus promised, and Aevezi snorted, sending him what her eyes were seeing.

 _We can’t exactly go anywhere._ She replied, _Don’t worry about us, Master. I have a feeling we’ll be fine._

 

Kylo burst onto the bridge just as the holo comm buzzed to life.

“How dare you?” Kylo thundered, the Force crackling and nearly screaming with his rage. Rey ran through the doors after him, stopping short as she realized the source of his fury.

The Sith stood in the holo, her hood down and her expression triumphant.

“Well, well, Snoke-slayer. So good to see you. Darth Lamia, at your service,” Darth Lamia smiled hideously, and bowed theatrically.

“Why have you contacted this ship,” Hux demanded, falling into place on his Knight’s right, while Rey came to stand on his left.

“I have a bit of a proposition for you.” The Sith uncrossed her arms, and bent to grab something outside the frame of the holo.

“I do not deal with Sith.” Kylo hissed, “You will release my Knights, or you will die.”

“Oh, that won’t be the case, Ren.” Darth Lamia stood upright, taking a cloaked mass with her. The hood fell back, revealing Kylo’s Second Knight. “You will meet me, alone, at the following coordinates. Come unarmed. I will know otherwise. I will deal with you, and your Knights will go free.”

Kylo opened his mouth to speak, but Rey beat him to it, “No! It’s obviously a trap. The Knights will free themselves in time.”

“So, Knight,” Darth Lamia sneered, ignoring Rey, the holo fizzing and popping as she raised her saber to an unconscious Hadrus’s throat, “your move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently (according to the translator ive been using anyway) mando'a has no term for passing the fuck out  
> ALSO i forgot finn was supposed to be with the knights until i finished chapter 20 so... i added him in the past few chapters  
> spoilers for chapter 19 (im too excited to post it... i have 3 sentences of chapter 21 written and i want to have at least 2 backlogged so i cant yet...) kylo ren has allergies, rey does most of the work, and anakin gives flying lessons (im gonna reuse this as the summary fr tht chapter btw)  
> next chapter (chapter 17) is really short and im sorry but, im not gonna write more filler for it sjfjdb


	17. Bad Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey argue, the Knights and Finn wait, and Merikh wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody cares but this is how ive been pronouncing the knights (+ grisanne, madra, and eilasia) names (their names are mostly real names but since this is star wars and the names their languages are in dont exist, theyre pronounced as written) http://pastebin.com/up3J8vkz

Rey growled in frustration, reaching out with her Force to slow Kylo’s rush to the docking bay.

“Are you stupid? They’ll kill you!” She grimaced, feeling Kylo’s desperation to get away from her, “She’s going to capture you, Ben!”

Kylo turned to face her, and Rey fell quiet.

“Rey, they’re my family,” Kylo hissed, “if it were Finn or Poe, you’d do the same.”

“Finn can take care of hims-” Rey began, and then stopped, her mouth falling slack and her eyes widening, “she has Finn.”

“Oh, fuck.” Kylo mirrored her expression, before turning on his heel and abruptly slamming a fist into the wall. Rey flinched as Darkness clouded the atmosphere, and the metal of the hallway crunched beneath the Knight’s fist, his cybernetics whirring and sparking. The Master of the Knights of Ren took a deep breath, centering himself, forcing himself to think of the younglings on a moon of Orsus with their refreshing optimism, the padawans with their new sabers and their bright smiles, the Knights with their joking and their bond. He reached out to the bond, the network between him and his Knights, and found a muted, but still present hum.

 

Valdis fumed in her shackles, having worn herself out thrashing. All of the Knights were conscious, and Finn was just awake. He was bewildered at their situation, and had asked questions non-stop.

“Valdis Ren,” Finn hissed, and Valdis turned her head towards him, “what’s Kylo Ren going to do?”

“Something dumb, I’d imagine.” Valdis replied, and Hadrus snorted.

“That aside,” Gunvor frowned, “Hadrus, why is there a Mandalorian girl with the padawans?”

“That’s a good question.” Hadrus chewed his lip, “As Aevezi and I were travelling, we felt the Sith.”

“Kylo said not to engage!” Thana reprimanded her lover.

“We didn’t! We set off a bomb to distract her and rescued the girl.” Hadrus protested, “My padawan told me the girl was Force sensitive. The Sith was probably going to try and train her as an apprentice.”

“Stars,” Aden breathed, “at least we’re all okay?”

“What do we do?” Finn asked, and the Knights pondered.

“Wait until something happens.” Hadrus said, plainly.

 

The Fifth Knight awoke with a jolt, his eyes blinking open to bright lights and an ache in his chest. Beeping and cursing was the next thing he noticed, and suddenly, he was being pulled from a lukewarm bacta tank into the cold, crisp air of the temple’s med bay and laid down on a cot.

“Merikh Ren?” A medic asked, unstrapping the breather, and wiping back the bacta-drenched hair from his face. Her aged chocolate eyes were pinched with concern, and Merikh felt himself mirror her expression.

“Whe-” the Fifth Knight began, sitting up on his elbows, coughing. The medic offered him a cup of water, and Merikh drank gratefully.

“Where’s Pele?” He asked, once his throat stopped feeling like it was full of shards of glass. The medic bit her thin lips, brushing a loose strand of graying hair behind her ear.

“The Knight of Ren Thana is currently...” She trailed off, clearing her throat, “She’s been captured.

“What?” Merikh blinked hard at the medic, and she looked away, nervously.

“Kylo Ren and Rey Kenobi are leading a rescue mission.” 

“Kenobi?” Merikh said dumbly, rubbing his forehead, “How much did I miss while I was out?”

“I’ll let Kylo Ren fill you in when he returns with the Knights and the Jedi, Finn.”

“Finn...?” Merikh shook his head, sifting through his memories, “The trooper? He’s a Jedi now? Stars above, how long was I out?”

“About a week.” The medic replied, and Merikh lay back, closing his eyes. The medic pulled a blanket over him, and pat his chest.

“Sleep now, you’ve still some healing to do.” She said, and Merikh slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when aden finds out merikhs awake... merikh is gonna get the dressing down of a lifetime  
> early post today!   
> if anybody is into kpop or open to the idea of it, please listen to EXID's new album street. its so good. im in lesbian love


	18. Sith Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sith states her terms, Kylo meets Liora, and Merikh comms Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> darth lamia just wants to fight. her ultimate goal is to rule the universe, but she doesnt want it to be easy.  
> also, FUck i am so excited to upload the next chapter  
> edit notes: i removed the translations from the text itself and embedded them as hovertext (hover over the mando'a and itll show as english in a little box)

The Sith stood, a bag slung over her shoulder, and the Knights, along with their padawans, were chained together by beams of plasma. Kylo walked off the shuttle, lightsaber clipped to Rey’s belt, who sat in the pilot’s seat.

“You did not come alone,” Darth Lamia said with displeasure, and Kylo shrugged.

“It was this, or nothing.” He said simply, and the Sith nodded, thinking.

“Very well.” Darth Lamia threw the bag towards Kylo, and it fell before his feet with a puff of dust. He looked down at the bag, and back at Darth Lamia with narrowed eyes.

“What are your terms?” Kylo demanded then, and Darth Lamia chuckled coldly.

“I want a challenge.” She said plainly, “Your Knights are weak, you are weak, I can only assume how weak the Jedi are.”

“Excuse me?” Kylo fumed, and the Sith waved her hand.

“Train them and yourself to match me, Lord Ren.” Darth Lamia gestured to the Knights, who remained silent. Finn, at the end of their chain, had his eyes fixed on Rey in the cockpit.

Kylo stared at the Sith, as she turned on her heel, and walked back to her ship. The Sith left the rocky field without preamble, and the Master of the Knights of Ren ran to his Knights.

“Who’s this?” Kylo asked, after freeing everybody. Rey had joined him as soon as the Sith left orbit, embracing Finn before breaking his cuffs.

“This is Liora Osnat,” Hadrus placed a large hand on the girl’s shoulder, and she nodded.

“Hello,” Liora said, nodding politely, and then, “[gar jorhaa'ir](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16618048)?”

“[Ni vaabir](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16618048),” Kylo replied, thankful his mother had forced him to learn a few languages, “[meg ru'banar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16618048)?”

“[Ner aliit cuyir dar. Ni cuy' solus.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16618048)” Liora held Kylo’s gaze, her blue eyes watery, “Aevezi said you help?”

“Did she?” Kylo raised an eyebrow at the Second Knight’s padawan, who shrugged.

“She’s Force sensitive.” Aevezi explained, “And she’s safer with us than... you know...”

Kylo did know. He turned his stare to Hadrus.

 _She barely speaks Basic._ Kylo frowned at his first student, _We’re all lucky I speak Mando’a._

 _She should be trained._ Hadrus gave Kylo a pointed look, and the First Knight grimaced.

 

Merikh was on the comms before any of the medics could stop him, punching in the familiar codes to make contact with the Finalizer in no time at all. Hux’s frantic expression met him, and Merikh sat back in his chair.

“Where’s Kylo?”

Hux looked over his shoulder, and then turned back to the holocomm.

“He’s dirtside right now with Rey. He should have the Knights and be returning to the Finalizer as we speak. They have to go as soon as they get back, though. I’ll redirect you when he has a moment, Merikh.” Hux said, crossing and uncrossing his arms.

Merikh nodded, “Of course. Are they okay?”

Hux shrugged, “I don’t know. Probably. Rey hasn’t contacted us, and there haven’t been any explosions.”

“All things considered,” Merikh smirked, “that’s a successful mission right there. You just need the ships and boom, already halfway there.”

“You’d better hope so,” Hux frowned, and then looked over his shoulder again. There was some frantic yelling, and Hux turned back to the holocomm.

“Don’t go anywhere.” He ordered, and signed off.

“Watch me!” Merikh protested sarcastically to the powered down holocomm, huffing and crossing his arms with a wince. The wound in his chest pulled uncomfortably, but he ignored it, breathing slowly.

“So, she just told you to work out more, and let you all go?” Hux asked for the fourth time, and Kylo nodded, equally as confused.

“In the meantime, we will need to finish our original missions. We should stop by Coruscant first, and obtain the ships.” Hux continued, after shaking his head to clear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive read like every single time travel fix it fic and i have a Plot Idea stuck in my head, so guess whos working on two fics at once now. this idiot. my priority is this series and once im done (once i finish writing anyways,) ill start posting the other one. heres what to look forward to: ahsoka is the main character and she saves the day, anakin is happy, padme is alive and happy, obi-wan is happy, luke and leia still get to exist and meet han, and fucking palpatine gets fucking killed


	19. A Jedi Padawan, Knight of Ren, and a Force Ghost Walk Into an Abandoned Republic Era Jedi Cruiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren has allergies, Rey Kenobi ends up doing all the work, and Anakin Skywalker gives flying lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY i can post this chapter. im so happy

Kylo Ren traced his way through the winding halls of the ship, with Rey Kenobi on his heels. He paused to wait for her each time she peeked into a room, cobwebbed and dusty, curiosity and her scavenger’s instincts overwhelming her. The ship was nothing like the Finalizer, and soon enough, Kylo found himself lost. Rey didn’t quite notice, too distracted by the way there were worn lines of traffic on the floor.

_ Left at the next junction,  _ a vaguely familiar voice suggested, and both Force users spun around. Anakin Skywalker shrugged,  _ You looked lost. _

“Uh?” Rey said, smartly, and Anakin smiled at her.

_ I know these ships like the backs of my hands. I’ll give you directions.  _ Anakin leaned against the corridor’s wall, crossing his arms. Kylo snorted.

“Lead the way,” he said, gesturing for Anakin to walk. The ghostly Jedi grinned, pushing off the wall and taking off at a brisk pace. The Knight and the Jedi exchanged a look, and followed.

_ Rey, you’re not very much like your grandfather at all. Hah! Your grandfather...  _ Anakin trailed off, throwing a smirk over his shoulder to the woman,  _ If he weren’t busy with your master right now, he’d be here, yelling at me. _

“Why?” Rey asked, and Anakin threw his arms out after vaguely gesturing to himself.

_ Pick a reason.  _ He replied, and Rey shrugged, throwing Kylo a look.

“So, grandfather,” Kylo cleared his throat, and fighting back a sneeze, “any suggestions on how me and Rey are supposed to fly this thing?”

_ Conveniently, I do.  _ Anakin motioned for Rey to press a button to activate a lift,  _ I once piloted a cruiser all by myself into an enemy ship during the Clone Wars. I mean, it was a lot easier then, considering I was sure the whole ship actually worked, but you two’ll figure something out. _

“Wonderful,” Kylo rubbed his nose with his sleeve, stepping onto the lift with some unease. Rey followed, after testing it with her foot a few times. The lift door closed, and the platform shot upwards with surprising speed.

“Kylo Ren to Hadrus Ren, do you copy?” Kylo spoke into his commlink, and static crackled, before Hadrus replied.

“I copy, Master. How’s your progress?”

“We’re almost to the bridge. How about you?” Kylo’s eyes watered from all the dust in the lift, and Rey handed him a square of cloth.

“Aevezi and I have made it,” Hadrus paused for a moment, and cursed under his breath as something fell in the background, “Gunvor and Valdis are both almost to the bridge on the ships they’ve deemed intact, and I have no word from either Thana or Aden.”

“I see. Kylo Ren out.” Kylo turned off the commlink, as the lift slowed to a stop, the door creaking open.

_ Okay, Ben, first things first, power everything up except the hyperdrive.  _ Anakin instructed, gesturing towards a panel of levers and buttons. Kylo walked towards it, analyzing the surface, before setting to work.

Rey scampered about, rewiring panels and pressing buttons under Anakin’s orders, and soon enough, the ship buzzed to life. It shuddered briefly, as the systems came online one by one, and Kylo took one look at the holo interface before giving Anakin a helpless look.

_ It’s not too different from other ships, just bigger.  _ Anakin squinted, and Kylo blinked. The Jedi General sighed,  _ Okay, raise the walkway and activate the thrusters. Once we’re off the ground, raise the feet and head for the sky. _

“Um, Master Skywalker?” Rey said, meekly, and Anakin raised his eyebrows.

_ Haven’t heard that one in a while. Yes, Rey?  _

Rey prodded a hub with her toes, and gave the two Skywalkers a despairing look, “This is garbage.”

“You said that about the Falcon,” Kylo pointed out, and Rey frowned at him.

“How’d you know that?” She crossed her arms.

“Finn. And anyways, this is what we’ve got to work with.” Kylo replied, gesturing to the bridge around him.

_ Now we’re getting somewhere,  _ Anakin grinned as the ship left soil, and walked swiftly towards the viewport. The cruiser left Coruscant’s atmosphere, and the Jedi General watched, almost sadly, as the near ruins of the Jedi temple appeared and then promptly disappeared from view.  _ Are the feet up?  _ He asked, turning back to Kylo and Rey, who both nodded.  _ Good. Get us far enough out of gravity that we can turn the thrusters off and not plummet back planetside. Contact your Knights with similar instructions. _

“Can’t you just go and haunt them?” Kylo groaned, trying to multitask. Rey eventually shoved him bodily out of the way, taking over the controls.

_ Well, I could, but that certainly takes the fun out of things.  _ Anakin gave his grandson and his... Anakin frowned. If Obi-Wan were practically his brother, and Rey was Obi-Wan’s granddaughter, then that would make Rey his grandniece? He smiled at the two Force users, and disappeared to go find his former master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anakin finds obi-wan lecturing luke on how to properly engage in aggressive negotiations while grisanne and eilasia try to come up with a plan. grisannes like "we just. fuckin. do this shit" and eilasias like "last time u said that we got attacked by 20 bounty hunters and a very large very angry bantha"  
> he butts in to tell luke hes doing a great job and tells grisanne that she should talk first fight later and tells eilasia that one time he and obi-wan fell in a gundark's nest  
> obi-wan tells him to go to hell


	20. Space Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valdis and Weysa discover two stowaways, Gunvor bonds with Liora, and Hadrus has a vision while Aevezi does space yoga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally have no idea where im going with this fic. in part one, i had the final chapter written within days of starting writing, but with this one, i. dont know. Nice

Glee and Early managed to sneak onto Valdis’s ship, with the help of the Knight’s padawan, Weysa. The troopers kept quiet until the ship left the dirt, but as soon as they left the atmosphere of Coruscant, the two women walked onto the bridge.

“Glee? Early? What the kriff are you doing?” Valdis scrunched up her face at the two troopers, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, ma’am, you see,” Glee rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, “we figured we could be of assistance. Since we both went through trooper training and all.”

“This is a very dangerous mission, Glee. You could die, or get recaptured.” Valdis warned, shooting her padawan a look as she understood how the troopers got on ship.

“To be fair, ma’am,” Early crossed her arms, “we’re soldiers. We know what we’re getting into.”

“They could help convince the troopers to leave,” Weysa vouched for the two, and Valdis sighed.

“You’re my padawan, alright,” the Knight gave the twi’lek a long-suffering look, “very well. Glee, Early, you two stay close and say sharp once we make planetfall. ‘Til then, help me drive this monstrosity.”

Glee gave Early a smug smile, and nodded to Valdis, taking a seat at one of the nav stations.

“Where we headed?” Early asked, after following suit. 

“Iridis,” Weysa said, taking her place next to her master, who rested a hand on the girl’s shoulder. Valdis gave the twi’lek a proud smirk, and turned on the main holocomm.

“Valdis Ren to Kylo Ren, do you copy?” She said, as the holo flickered, before clearing to reveal Kylo and Rey.

“I copy. Hadrus and Gunvor are both ready to make the jump. Keep in contact with those two, and stay careful, Valdis.” Kylo instructed, nodding to Rey, who stepped forwards.

“Once you reach Iridis, park the cruisers behind one of the moons to stay out of sight, and take shuttles down the the surface. Form a plan, and go from there. Hadrus has more details.” Rey crossed her arms, “Once you’re done, meet Thana, Aden, and Finn aboard the Finalizer in orbit of Takodana. We’ll join you after we relay the new plan to Masters Skywalker and Stormbreaker, and potentially make a stop at the training facility on Bissit. May the Force be with you.”

“And with you,” Valdis and Weysa echoed, and the holocomm clicked off.

“Well, let’s go,” Valdis gave Early and Glee a thumbs up, and they set off.

 

Gunvor Ren had stolen Liora away from Kylo’s not-so-watchful eye before they debarked to find some working ships. Liora, as it turned out, understood more Basic than the Master of the Knights of Ren gave her credit for. Turning the Mando’a inside her head into Basic, however, was her challenge. Gunvor, with some trial and error, discovered that communicating through the Force was the best way to make sure they understood each other.

_ Kylo’s probably going to be your master, since he actually speaks Mando’a.  _ Gunvor told the girl, who nodded.

_ He knows many languages, probably.  _ Liora watched the stars streaking by with quiet wonder. She’d never seen anything like it, having never left her homeworld until Hadrus and Aevezi rescued her from the Sith. 

_ He certainly knows the most curses of anyone I’ve met.  _ Gunvor gave Liora a conspiratorial smile, and the teenager looked down at her hands. She wore the same clothes she was sleeping in before her family was murdered, and though she rarely wore traditional armor, she still felt strangely bare. Gunvor seemed to pick up on this, and offered Liora her cloak.

_ Space is cold.  _ Gunvor said, insisting, and Liora took the mass of black fabric. It was heavy and thickly woven, and draped over Liora’s shoulders, a few inches bunched up around her feet. Gunvor turned to Liora, adjusting the sit of the fabric, and smiled.  _ This cloak is from when I had to wear a disguise. It’s the only part I kept, since it’s so warm. The others mostly traded theirs out for brown or red cloaks, but my Master and I kept the cloaks from our past. _

_ I love this cloak.  _ Liora swung her arms back and forth, the too-long sleeves of the cloak flapping.

_ If it pleases you, I could see if Thana would be willing to part with hers? She never wears it, it just sits on the back of her door at the temple.  _ Gunvor suggested, and Liora nodded, with a short sharp jerking movement.

 

Hadrus turned to look at his padawan, as she absently practiced her forms, and felt the Force drawing itself around him like a thick blanket. Before his eyes, an Aevezi a few years older was battling a... something... with a red saber and glowing golden eyes. Not the Sith they knew, Hadrus was sure, and the scene changed. Kylo was facing off against the Sith they knew, her cackle as she felt Kylo’s thoughts of despair grated on Hadrus’s nerves, and the Second Knight watched the Mandalorian girl scream in rage, charge the Sith, and promptly get speared by the Sith Aevezi fought. Liora died with a snarl on her face and fury on her lips. 

Something in Kylo broke at that, Hadrus noticed, and he turned from the Master to the Apprentice, summoning Liora’s saber, and shut down. He moved, he fought, and he crouched over the girl’s body, blocking strike after strike from both Sith lords. Rey rushed onto the scene, her own saber glowing brilliantly as she let a hoarse cry fall from her lips. The Apprentice turned his focus to her, and Hadrus came back.

Blinking hard, he willed himself to calm down, remembering the future was not set in stone, and caught Aevezi’s violet eyes giving him a worried look.

“Master?” She asked, sheathing her saber, and took a few steps towards the Knight.

“I had a vision,” Hadrus rubbed his forehead and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“Was it bad?” Aevezi took her place next to her master, and then winced, “I mean, are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Hadrus sighed, giving his padawan a doleful look, “I’m afraid for Kylo. Care will need to be taken with Liora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have up to chapter 22 written, so if my uploading slows down, its bc i got stuck


	21. Merikh Ren Gets Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merikh gets greeted, yelled at, and insulted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i set up a side blog on tumblr to post all of my ocs looks. the troopers who end up part of valdis's special unit & the ones who undergo training etc will get their own looks soon. http://minhuipics.tumblr.com/

Kylo Ren received the incoming transmission with ill-disguised relief. Merikh’s shaggy hair and scraggly beard materialized in the holo, and Rey soon crowded Kylo to get a good look at the Knight.

“You fucking idiot.” Kylo tried to growl, but the grin that fought its way onto his face betrayed him. Merikh had the good graces to give the First Knight a sheepish smile, before giving Rey a considering look.

“Kenobi, huh?” Merikh raised an eyebrow at Rey, who raised an eyebrow back.

“Yes.” She said, crossing her arms, and Merikh squinted.

“I have no idea what that means, but congrats.” He gave her a shrug, and then turned back to Kylo. “So... no dressing down?” 

“Oh, no, there will be. I decided to give Aden the honor,” Kylo smirked, “considering how worried you’ve had him.”

“Do I at least get time to prepare?” The Fifth Knight asked, and Kylo shook his head. 

“Just get it over with. I’m patching you back.” The Master of the Knights of Ren stepped forwards, and pressed a few buttons. Merikh’s anxious form disappeared from the holo, and Kylo took a step back.

 

Aden was called to the bridge, and felt Finn, Thana, and Elaraa on his heels. He’d heard from Hux that Merikh had awoken, and the nervous fire on the other side of his Force bond with the man confirmed this.

The Fifth Knight’s eyes widened as Aden stormed onto the bridge, and opened his mouth to speak. Aden beat him to it.

“Do you have a fucking death wish?” The Sixth Knight bellowed, causing most of the bridge crew to look up in shock. Finn startled, and Thana covered her padawan’s ears, as Aden continued on his profane tirade.

“Oh, Aden, be careful. Oh, Aden, don’t put yourself in danger. Oh, Aden, you’re the shield, I’m the sword. Fuck you, Merikh!” Aden crossed his arms, a scowl darkening his expression, “Literally, the one time you have orders not to fucking engage, you go out of your damned way to save me, or some bantha shit?”

“You were alone!” Merikh broke in, “What was I supposed to do, leave you to die?”

“Yes! Force sake, Merikh!” Aden barked, “Gunvor and Kylo were both coming to help! You should’ve waited, so all four of us could take the bitch at once, but no! You just had to fucking play hero.”

“You wouldn’t of lasted that long, Cani!” Merikh replied, wincing at the look Aden gave him, “You’re shit at combat, and Force shields can only last so long. I-”

“You’re a selfish piece of shit, is what you are!” Aden growled, and finally ran out of steam, as Thana came forwards to rest a small hand on his shaking shoulders.

“Aden, I’m sorry. I couldn’t just leave you to die.” The Fifth Knight looked down.

“Do you have any idea what it was like for all of us?” Aden spat, “We thought you weren’t going to make it for a while, Rune. Your fucking lung collapsed when I-”

“Aden,” Thana whispered, and the Knight sighed.

“This isn’t over, Merikh. When we get back...” Aden trailed off, and Merikh nodded, cowed by the pained expression on his fellow Knight’s face.

 

Merikh found the younglings in their room, playing Force catch with a crumpled ball of flimsi, and smiled. Out of everyone, the children were the least likely to yell at him in front of 30 people. Ildras, the youngest, looked up at him with a wide smile, letting the flimsi fall to the floor with an excited yip.

“Master!” The children shouted in sync, almost bowling Merikh over as they all ran up to him, wrapping their small arms around him.

“Hello, kids,” Merikh smiled down at them, and sighed happily. The children would never betray him.

“Um, Master, what happened to your face?” Owain asked, and the Knight ran a hand down his face in confusion. Owain pointed up at him, “Your face looks like monkey lizard.”

Merikh squinted at the human boy, before laughing. Oh, children.

“I haven’t been able to shave since I’ve been in bacta this past week,” Merikh explained, scratching at his newly formed beard. He hadn’t yet seen what he looked like, and was almost afraid to.

“I think you look friendlier.” Behard stated, and patted Merikh’s arm.

“Thank you, Behard.” The Fifth Knight smiled in what he hoped was a friendly way.

“When’re the others returning?” Owain grabbed Merikh’s sleeve, tugging and giving the Knight an impression of a loth kitten.

“Soon enough, young one.” Merikh replied sagely, and then sat down in meditation pose, “Why don’t we meditate? It must of been days since your last group session.”

The children complied, and the four’s awareness dissolved into the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a lot of confusing shit coming up. yay!


	22. Thousands of Troopers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights of Ren and the Jedi complete their mission, and return to the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have a google spreadsheet full of all the characters in this fic and it got way too confusing so now i have four separate spreadsheets. i might even need five soon

“I didn’t think it was gonna be that easy,” Rey admitted, watching the trooper trainees file onto the cruiser.

“Hux used to boast about how loyal stormtroopers were,” Kylo mused, as the heights of the trainees got shorter and shorter, before the ones that needed to be carried made up the rear, held by the nurses and medics that were their caretakers.

“That’s the last of them, Lord Ren,” one of the instructors came jogging up to him, a short, squat man of about 50. Kylo nodded, and began walking up the ramp. Rey took a moment to speak with the instructor.

“Why did everyone just...” She trailed off, making a gesture with her hands, and the man blinked.

“To be honest,” the instructor admitted, “when the First Order lost General Hux and the Supreme Leader, there were some mixed feelings. As the head of the stormtrooper program, he always made sure we had ample resources.”

“So, you’re loyal to Hux, and not the First Order?” Rey simplified, and the man nodded.

“The General who took over the trooper program in General Hux’s place is... unfit for the position, to say the least.” The man said dryly, “I can assure you, we are fed up with his ineptitude.”

Rey nodded, and then watched the last of the trainees step onto the gangway. They were mere infants, held securely in the arms of nurses and pulled in mobile cribs up the ramp. Her heart ached as she watched, and closed her eyes.

“Hux will be interested to hear that. Please find the time to speak with him when you can.” Rey said, and jogged up to the bridge lift.

“Eighteen hundred combat ready troopers, sixteen hundred in training, and eight hundred under the age for training to begin.” Kylo said as Rey approached him, “Nine hundred officers and instructors and nurses.”

“Stars and galaxies,” Rey replied, “do we even have enough resources for thousands of children?”

“We have to,” Kylo frowned, “I can ask my mother if she can work out a deal with some of the New Republic’s senators for aid, but... This is a complicated situation.”

“What of the children who are Force sensitive? And the troopers?” Rey asked, and the Knight crossed his arms, a heavy look on his face.

“I... have an idea, though I don’t particularly like it.” The Master of the Knights of Ren frowned, “It would involve some uncomfortable negotiations between myself and the head of your Order.”

“Master Skywalker?” Rey raised an eyebrow, and Kylo nodded.

“I will discuss this with him as soon as we reconvene on Orsus’s moon.” The Knight stated, and turned his attention to the controls of the ship. Rey set the coords for the temple, and they went home.

 

Gunvor, Valdis, and Hadrus each had returned to Orsus’s moon with their ships full of the same array of trainees that Kylo and Rey’s possessed, the total number of troopers and trainees growing exponentially. Luke and Grisanne returned shortly after the three Knights, followed by the Finalizer. 

By Hadrus’s count, there were nearly 20,000 troopers of all ages, not counting those on Kylo and Rey’s cruiser. Luke’s first order of business had been to contact his sister and inform her of the massive amount of supplies needed. The General Organa had not been particularly pleased at the surprise, but at the news that most of the troopers were not combat ready, she immediately vowed that aid would be supplied.

“Uh, Master Luke?” Finn approached the Jedi as soon as he left the comms building, and the man stopped, turning to face his padawan.

“Yes, Finn?” Luke replied, and Finn crossed his arms nervously. He had no reason to be apprehensive, he knew Luke well and had no fear of being ridiculed or yelled at, but the habit of being wary of authority was hard to break. Luke gave the man a kind smile, and Finn relaxed slightly.

“A lot of the kids are Force sensitive, as well as some of the older trainees and troopers.” Finn stated, and Luke nodded. The padawan continued, “I... shouldn’t they be trained, as Jedi?”

“Or Knights of Ren,” Luke agreed, “a basic education of the Force would do them no harm. However, I should speak with Ben first, before anything else.”

 

Merikh Ren wasn’t quite prepared for the reaction that occurred once the Knights tracked him down. Only Kylo was missing, still in transit, but Merikh was almost glad. One more Knight pinning him to the floor was just one extra level of pain he wasn’t sure he wanted to experience. The frantic babbling from Thana, the kind words from Hadrus and Gunvor, the relief disguised as threats from Valdis, and finally, the storm of emotions from Aden, were enough to make him not mind the discomfort of being close and personal with the floor.

_ I’m so glad you’re okay, that I almost don’t want to kill you.  _ Aden admitted, his eyes glistening, and Merikh suddenly felt a burning in his nose and a prickling in his tear ducts.

_ I’ll never do that to you again, Canicus. I swear.  _ The Knight promised, and blinked hard.

_ You better not. Kriff, you’re lucky Pele talked me down before we found you.  _ Aden fisted Merikh’s cloak in his hands, and closed his eyes.

The Knights stayed on the ground for a few more moments, before standing, and dusting themselves off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter some terminology will change, amongst other shit. in the notes for it ill include all the finer details.


	23. And From The Ashes, The Phoenix Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are discussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive found an absolute monster of a series of fics that is exactly the au ive been searching for. i have ch 24 written and ch 25 planned. upload will slow until i finish the series im reading tbh...

“There are many Force sensitives on this moon.” Luke stated, folding his hands on the slab table in the mess.

“It’s kind of strange,” Kylo agreed, frowning slightly, “there shouldn’t be so many Force sensitives in the few trooper training facilities we liberated. There shouldn’t even be this many in the galaxy, considering the... hunts... Snoke sent me on, and all the Sith Inquisitors during the Empire. The fact I have all of my Knights and their padawans, as well as the three children and Liora, is weird enough.”

“They will need basic training,” Luke fiddled with the cybernetic joint of his thumb, “currently, the Jedi consist of me, Rey, Finn, Grisanne, and Eilasia. Grisanne and I are the only masters. Rey may be close to her knighting, but she is in no way ready to take a padawan of her own.”

“Does your Order have a council?” Kylo asked, leaning forwards to rest his elbows on the table.

“At this point in time, it’s just me and Grisanne.” His uncle replied. The Knight nodded.

“I haven’t quite worked out the details of how my own Order functions,” Kylo admitted, “but our council of sorts consists of my six Knights and myself. I... think we should consider combining our powers, but keeping the philosophies separate.”

Luke grinned, which startled the First Knight.

“I’m glad you feel that way. I was about to suggest that.” The Jedi admitted, and then stroked his beard, “So, with that out of the way, let’s get to the details. The Jedi and the Knights of Ren remain separate in ideology, but will cooperate in a joint council, and in training the younglings and older Force sensitives.”

“Yes. The Jedi are free to occupy this temple, as well.” Kylo invited, and then continued, “I am going to be taking on another apprentice very soon, so I’ll be busy getting her up to speed. My Second Knight, Hadrus Ren, is the one you should reach out to if I’m unavailable. He knows all of my plans, and functionally the Master of the Knights when I’m indisposed.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, and thank you for the offer. I think I’ll take you up on that,” Luke smiled, and then turned his attention to the cups of tea that had been slowly cooling ever since they sat down to discuss. He took a sip, and then a thought came to him, “Ben, or, Kylo Ren, you renamed your six Knights upon their knighting. Will their padawans follow the tradition?”

“Probably,” Kylo took a drink from his own cup, grimacing slightly at the bitter taste, “I don’t really... I haven’t put much thought into it. The Knights have their names because Snoke said they needed them, but I might just have it be a thing for my current Knights?”

“You should discuss with your Knights.” Luke said, sagely, and then, “How should the younglings be taught?”

“Well, my Knights do a morning meditation every day with the three kids, and I was teaching them forms before the attacks on the Reaper and the Conqueror. I suppose that the basics you taught would be a good place to start.” Kylo suggested, “The Knights of Ren place more stock in being balanced within oneself in the Force than drawing from a particular side.”

The Jedi hummed, “That’s not a bad way of looking at things. The older Force sensitives, once their basic training is completed, should be allowed to choose to be a Jedi Knight or a Knight of Ren.”

“I agree. Maybe when the Jedi grow in number, you all could begin construction of another temple on this moon?” Kylo took another drink from his tea, “This temple is large, but it only has so much space.”

“Perhaps,” Luke nodded, and downed the last of his cup.

 

_ What do you think about naming your padawans when they’re ready to be knighted?  _ Kylo dropped into the mutual bond he shared with his Knights as he left the mess, heading towards his room.

_ I think it’s a good idea to keep the naming tradition up.  _ Hadrus replied,  _ The master should name the padawan. The ceremony we had when you named all of us, though rushed, felt important symbolically. _

_ I agree with Hadrus. I mean, we still use our true names sometimes, but our Knight names just... I don’t know. It’s a new chapter in our lives.  _ Gunvor put in, her Force glowing softly,  _ It’s just one more thing that separates us from either the Sith or the Jedi. The Sith took new names, though theirs are strictly of the Dark. Ours are of the Force. _

_ You six will join me in the joint Jedi-Ren council. I feel like there should be some sort of way to, once your padawans are knighted, distinguish between council members and regular Knights.  _ Kylo removed his cloak, and sat on the freshly made bed.

_ Our proper titles are Lord or Lady Ren.  _ Thana joined the bond,  _ The padawans could be Knight Ren?  _

_ That sounds good.  _ Aden paused for a moment, and then brought his own suggestion forward,  _ Maybe instead of calling them padawans, we should call them neophytes? Or acolytes. Or initiates. _

_ Why?  _ It was Merikh’s turn to speak, confused curiosity radiating from his signature.

_ I dunno. Padawans are usually Jedi. Up until now, we haven’t had a better word that isn’t apprentice. I did some brief holosearching and came up with those.  _ Aden explained,  _ So like, when they’re learning they’re either Neophyte Ren, Acolyte Ren, or Initiate Ren. Then, when they’re knighted, they’re Knight Ren. And then Lord or Lady Ren. _

_ What about before they’re learning? Like the kids?  _ Valdis butt in, and then stopped,  _ Actually, nevermind. They have names. They wouldn’t get their Knight names until they’re knighted, and they probably won’t be in any situations where they need a title. _

_ Besides that, there won’t be any specifically Jedi or Ren younglings. Until they’re old enough to choose which Order to join, they’re just Youngling whatever.  _ Kylo announced, feeling the confusion from his Knights.

_ We’re actually combining Orders?  _ Valdis asked,  _ Well, besides only sharing the temple. What of the kids? _

_ Those three will be allowed to choose whether they’d like to pursue becoming Knights of Ren or Jedi, like all the others.  _ Kylo explained,  _ And all of us will take turns teaching all of the Force sensitives who wish to receive training. It’s up to all of them, except the youngest children and the strongest sensitives. Speaking of the youngest... Thana? _

_ Yes, Master?  _ Thana replied, already anticipating his question.

_ Would you mind being the crèchemaster?  _ He asked, and Thana sent back a negative.

_ I have my hands full with being a healer, Kylo. However, I’d like to suggest Merikh for the role. _

_ Me?  _ Merikh said incredulously, and Thana snorted.

_ Rune, the children love you already. You’re a natural with them, and now that we have several extra hands to run the comms... _

_ Master, please allow me to be the crèchemaster.  _ Merikh pleaded, and Kylo smiled.

_ Of course. However, I have to warn you, the children you’ll be taking care of are, for the most part, much younger than the three kids.  _ The Master of the Knights of Ren sent an image of the ocean of babies, and Merikh gulped.

_ Oh, my.  _ He said, and then shook his head,  _ No, I can handle it. I’ll have help from the nurses. _

_ Hadrus, Gunvor, when you’re not too busy, I’d like for you two to assist in leading classes.  _ The First Knight continued,  _ Valdis, you should teach basic saber skills, and Aden, I trust you to teach Force shielding, both physically and mentally.  _

_ What’ll you teach?  _ Aden asked, and Kylo shrugged.

_ I don’t know, Force theory or something like that? Maybe I’ll teach languages.  _ The Knight scratched his head,  _ Mechanics maybe? I’m garbage at math and sciences. _

_ Doesn’t the kind of mechanics you do require knowledge of both math and science?  _ Gunvor raised an eyebrow through the Force.

_ Well, probably, yeah, but my dad wasn’t ever really big on the how and why of shit. I just know stuff happens when you do things.  _ Kylo replied, and he could feel everyone’s blank stares through the bond.

_ I don’t need this judgement!  _ He said defensively.  _ Gunvor, you’re good at math, right? Why don’t you teach that? My uncle will probably teach history or whatever. _

_ Alright.  _ The Fourth Knight agreed, and then tuned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merikh is master babysitter


	24. Establishing an Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an abundance of confusing bullshit in the end notes. good luck making sense of this chapter i havent reread it since i wrote it! Fuck

Of the Force sensitives Kylo and Luke evaluated, a good portion of the adults wanted to forgo training, while most of the children wanted to pursue it. Of the adults that wished to train, most wanted to train as Jedi. This was unsurprising to Kylo, since he presumed rumors about the Knights of Ren corrupted their opinions. Jedi also had a fair amount of propaganda around them, but the legends of the brave Jedi Knights of the Republic and years past were ever popular amongst younger trooper trainees.

The heads of the Jedi-Ren council ended the day with 462 new additions to their joint Order. The younger sensitives that were old enough take care of themselves were sorted into age groups and assigned shared rooms, all under the care of an instructor from the previous trooper academies. The sensitives of padawan or acolyte age were sorted similarly, and roomed farther from the wing designated as the crèche than the younglings. The final mass group, those who were in the graduating class or the classes just beneath it, were allowed to choose their own rooms.

The next day, after everyone in the temple ate, Kylo called the third group to the courtyard to choose their Order. He and Luke took a moment to explain the different philosophies of the two Orders, and to Kylo’s surprise, the Jedi Order’s summary was vastly different from what he was expecting. He took his eyes off of his uncle, and looked out to the sea of sensitives. The oldest Force sensitives were barely 19, and the youngest were 17.

“All of you who wish to become Knights of Ren, please stay. Those who wish to become Jedi, follow Master Skywalker to the great hall.” He announced to the group of just under a hundred sensitives. Around sixty left with Luke, leaving thirty four behind. Kylo gave them what Hux called his we-are-friends smile.

“So, you all would like to be Knights of Ren.” He said, and the former trooper trainees before him nodded. Kylo crossed his arms, “Introduce yourselfs. Names, not numbers, please. You have no need for designations here.”

The Knights to be introduced themselves meekly, and three in particular stood out to Kylo. Lily, Frosty, and Wish, they called themselves. Lily was short and stocky, severe dark brown eyes staring at him as she stated her name, standing out against the earthy brown of her skin. Frosty was tall and pale, and had striking blue eyes underneath a shorn mop of light blond hair, and he looked shy but sure. Wish was of average height, but willowy, a cascade of dark hair that was surely against whatever regulations the stormtrooper program had flowed over her shoulders, and her gray eyes seemed sad.

Kylo explained the training the Knights to be would undergo, and explained that since there were so many children of acolyte age, their training would be expedited, though they would not be on their own when they were knighted and assigned an acolyte. He also announced a second meeting the next day, where the Knights to be and the children who would become Acolytes of Ren would both get assigned classes to attend.

The meeting ended relatively quickly, and the Force sensitives trickled out to return to their rooms. The three former trooper trainees that had stood out ended up leaving together, Lily and Frosty leading the way while Wish held onto their elbows.

Soon, Luke returned, and they repeated the process with the second group, the acolyte or padawan age children. This time, roughly half stayed behind out of just over two hundred, and Kylo gave the same talk to the children, saying they might not get a master all to themselves, and most probably would have to share one of the freshly knighted sensitives from the older group in a few months time, after the rush job of training them was completed. This time, Kylo noticed three more after the children introduced themselves. There was a girl who was almost eerily similar to Hux who called herself Creature. An older girl, May, had bronze skin and brown hair, and a sweet smile permanently etched into her features. The third, a boy with two scars that ran vertical down the side of his face, one hitting the outer edge of his mouth, and the other going right down the middle of his cheek from his eyebrow to his jaw. His eye was unharmed, miraculously, and the sun reflected off his pale skin in an almost blinding fashion. He was called Scars.

Something about the three of them made him think of his three Knights who didn’t have acolytes.

 _Have you three been looking forwards to getting apprentices?_ Kylo asked through the bond, and Merikh and Aden replied immediately with a yes, while Gunvor took a bit more time before giving the affirmative as well.

 _Are there any in particular that you mean?_ Gunvor asked, and Kylo sent the image of the three teenagers. The Knights fell quiet as they took in the details.

 _You’ll need to speak with them yourselves, but they seem promising just from the way they feel in the Force._ Kylo took a moment to continue his speech to the teenagers, before speaking to Merikh. _How are the youngest?_

 _They’re adorable._ Merikh replied, _And very troublesome. Force sensitive babies are like, infinitely worse than non sensitive babies, in terms of needing to keep my guard up._

“That’s all. Tomorrow after lunch, there will be another meeting to assign classes. You’re all dismissed.” Kylo said, and the teenagers began to leave. Kylo zeroed in on Creature, May, and Scars. _You three. Come talk to me._

The three turned to him in surprise, but complied, walking to where the First Knight stood at the front of the courtyard.

“Yes, Master?” May spoke for her fellow acolytes, her voice soft and lilting.

“I’d like the three of you to meet some of my Knights.” Kylo said, and suddenly, excitement flared up from the former trooper trainees before him. He smiled, and summoned Gunvor, Aden, and Merikh.

The three Knights showed up together, Gunvor leading the two men through the archway of the courtyard, and the acolyte’s excitement grew.

“Good afternoon, young ones.” Gunvor greeted, “I’m Gunvor Ren.”

“I’m Merikh Ren. I’m the crèchemaster.” Merikh gave the three acolytes a kind smile, and they watched him with a sort of curiosity.

“What does that mean?” May asked, raising her eyebrows. Merikh opened his mouth to reply, but Aden spoke first.

“He’s the babysitter, but like, the most important babysitter.” The Sixth Knight smirked, ignoring his friend’s ill-disguised glare. The Knight continued to give the acolytes a shallow, extravagant bow, “I’m Aden Ren.”

“I’m May, and this is Creature and Scars. It’s very nice to meet you, Masters Ren.” May smiled politely, gesturing to the two teenagers behind her.

The Knights exchanged a curious look, and Gunvor stepped forwards.

“Scars, may I have a word?” She asked, and the boy looked up in surprise from his shoelaces. He nodded, and followed Gunvor a few feet away. While the two of them spoke, Merikh and Aden made idle conversation with the two remaining.

“What’s the crèche like?” May asked, and Merikh grinned.

“Loud and quiet at the same time. It’s a few rooms full of babies and toddlers. It’s about what it sounds like,” Merikh shrugged, “Babies like me, though, so I have an easier time than Aden here would.”

“Hey!” Aden gasped in mock offense, “Babies don’t hate me! They just...”

“It’s okay,” Creature said, her voice slightly rough and scratchy, “babies don’t like me either. Any time I’d walk by the nursery, they’d all start crying.”

 _Well, she’s definitely not gonna be my acolyte._ Merikh snorted to Aden, who pouted. Kylo, watching the interaction with a decidedly pleasant look on his face, tuned into Gunvor’s frequency.

 _How’s Scars?_ Kylo inquired, and was surprised at Gunvor’s biting response.

 _He’s a little pfassking punk. But, he wouldn’t learn a shred of humility from either of those knuckleheads._ Gunvor mentally crossed her arms, _Getting the snot beaten out of him by Weysa wouldn’t hurt either._

 _Kriff, Eris. Don’t break him yet._ Kylo snickered, and then, in a different tone, _How are the others, by the way? I’ve been so busy since we got back, I haven’t even had the chance to talk to Hux yet. And we sleep in the same bed._

Gunvor smiled at her master’s put out expression, _You already know how the other Knights are. The acolytes are all well. Weysa and Aevezi were comparing forms the last time I saw them, and Elaraa was with the kids._

 _Our three?_ Kylo asked, and Gunvor caught a stray wisp of sadness from him. She empathized, the three younger children who had been under Aevezi’s care almost felt like they were the Knights’ own. They had been shuffled into the fold of the youngling group, and had been reroomed with others of their age. She hadn’t seen hide nor tail of them since, until that morning, and though it’d been only a few days at most, she had missed them.

_Yes. All three are doing well. Is the morning meditation still going to occur?_

_Of course._ Kylo replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK
> 
> ok heres the differing ranks/titles between the two orders combined into one, with the example of behard artath bc i havent decided if hell be a jedi or a knight when he grows up  
> youngling: youngling artath  
> padawan/acolyte: padawan artath (jedi) / acolyte artath (knights of ren)  
> knight: knight artath (jedi) / knight ren, knight ____ ren (knights of ren)  
> master: master artath (jedi) / no equivalent  
> healer: healer artath/ren  
> crèchemaster: crèchemaster artath/_____, master artath/______  
> councilor: councilor artath, master artath (jedi) / lord(lady) ren, lord(lady) _____, the (second-seventh) knight (knights of ren)  
> padawan councilor: padawan councilor artath (jedi)  
> head of order: grandmaster artath, master artath (jedi) / master of the knights of ren, lord(lady) ____ ren, the first knight (knights of ren)
> 
> so luke is grandmaster skywalker during council meetings, grisanne would be knight stormbreaker in proper conversation, thana is lady ren, weysa is acolyte kuzane, the kids are youngling artath, starsong, and volos. in the presence of more than one councilor knight of ren, their titles are lady thana and lord merikh. 
> 
> there will always be a knight of ren in the position of master of the knights of ren, and will be referred to as the first knight. there will always be six knights of ren as councilors, referred to as the second-seventh knight. so, when kylo steps down, one of the current councilor knights would step up and become the first knight. then, one of the knights of ren would be selected as the seventh knight. this is confusing. lets say kylo (the first knight) steps down and gunvor (the fourth knight) steps up to be the first knight, and aevezi (sarka ren, one day) steps up to become a councilor knight. hadrus and thana remain the second and third knights, merikh becomes the fourth, aden the fifth, valdis the sixth, and aevezi (sarka) would become the seventh. 
> 
> jedi will have their grandmaster, and six councilors (as of now, there are only luke and grisanne on the jedi council. as soon as rey is knighted, she will be appointed. there's going to be another character introduced eventually that will make three councilors besides luke.) the jedi have no such conventions. the grandmaster must be a master and a councilor. the councilors may be anyone of knight status or above. in rare cases (such as currently at the beginning of the order) a padawan of a councilor may be a councilor until a knight is available, or the padawan councilor is knighted. jedi knights are elevated to a master when they have trained a padawan to knighthood. jedi knights are obligated to take at least one padawan in their lifetime.
> 
> younglings are neither jedi nor knights of ren until they choose a path when they're of apprenticing age. when acolytes become knights of ren, they receive their ____ ren name from their master. all the councilor knights and the master of the knights of ren are present for the knighting. the master of the acolyte being knighted preforms the ceremony, and the present knights greet the newly knighted with their ____ ren name. anyone can attend the knighting ceremony. acolytes become knights of ren when their master decides they are ready. there are no trials. knights of ren draw from the force as itself, and ignore the idea of the light and dark side of the force are separate.
> 
> jedi padawans become jedi knights when they complete their trials (in this case, with a lack of a cave like the one on dagobah, or a chamber of trials, kylo ren induces a vision of darkness and the padawan has to get through it without succumbing to the dark side. if they fail, they have the opportunity to try again after some time has passed, leave the order, or train under a knight of ren instead.) jedi are taught to only use the light side of the force, and though it is not expressly forbidden, it is not looked well upon to draw from the dark side of the force and its techniques. they consider the light and the dark sides of the force to be separate.


	25. (Not So) Restful Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux have a talk, Merikh is a baby-whisperer, and Anakin shows up. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "moomin youre using anakins force ghost an awful lot recently" yeah well fuck you my fic my rules  
> this is the last chapter i have totally prewritten. i have until 38 planned. i literally have no idea where im going with this fic, no lie. the last one, "snoke dies" was the endgame. the endgame here is "???"

Kylo stumbled into his room well past dark, kicking off his boots as soon as he crossed the threshold. Hux already lay in bed, not quite asleep, and stirred at the sound of Kylo’s muffled cursing as he managed to stub his toes on the ground.

“Evening, love,” Hux yawned, and Kylo straightened up with a sheepish expression.

“Hi.” He greeted, “Sorry. Did I wake you?”

“No,” Hux shook his head, “I wasn’t out yet. I haven’t seen you in a few days.”

Kylo looked confused for a moment, but understood after a brief prodding at his boyfriend’s mind.

“We’ve both been busy.” The Knight shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed after shedding his outer layers and emptying his pockets. Hux sat up next to him, and leaned against his shoulder.

“You’ve certainly got your work cut out for you, Master of the Knights of Ren,” Hux snorted, “Corralling children is the last thing I expected from you, but then again...”

Kylo smiled, wrapping an arm around the General’s back, “It’s the least I could do, to piss on Snoke’s metaphorical grave. I’m. Surprised. At how many Force sensitives there were in the troopers we freed.”

“I’m surprised you managed to get everyone including the janitors to swap sides,” Hux replied, and Kylo grinned.

“It’s because the Great General Hux is heading the military aspects of this little rebellion, out here at least.” Kylo said, and Hux raised an eyebrow.

“Really, now?”

“Oh, yes. The minute they found out that they were being saved from the First Order by Knights of Ren, or the Jedi, they lay down their weapons and came quietly.” The Knight explained, “Well, not quietly. There was a fair bit of excited chatter.”

Hux was silent for a moment. “They... Why would they want to follow me? I put them there in the first place.”

“Well, considering, you did a lot better of a job than the new guys.” Kylo jostled the General a bit with his arm, and Hux laughed silently, “They appreciated that you kept them fed and equipped.”

As the words left Kylo’s lips, he was vaguely surprised by the spike of rage that came from the ginger. Hux turned to him, eyes blazing.

“Say, do you think our dear friend Araan knows who’s in charge now?”

 

“Mas’r Mas’r Mas’r!” One of the toddlers called as Merikh did his final round for the night, standing up off of his pallet and running up to the Knight, and burying his face in Merikh’s tunics. Merikh racked his brain for the youngling’s name, before giving up.

“Yes, little one?” The Knight knelt, placing his hands on the child’s shoulders. The youngling said nothing, instead taking handfuls of Merikh’s long hair, and tugging. The Knight winced, but didn’t move, waiting for the child to lose interest. The tiny hands moved from his hair, to the beginnings of a beard, petting the coarse hairs, and then patting the Knight’s cheeks a few times.

“Not sleepy.” The child declared, and Merikh raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

“You aren’t? Oh, that’s a shame.” The Knight lamented, keeping his voice down for the children who were sleeping, or at least making an effort, “Only sleepy children get to play tomorrow.”

“Play?” The youngling’s eyes widened, and Merikh nodded solemnly.

“Kylo Ren might even come and say hi, but only if you sleep.” The Knight kept his charade up, and looked both ways, before gesturing for the child to come closer, as if he had a secret. The youngling came forward, and Merikh whispered, “If you get to sleep in the next five minutes, I’ll even see if I can get Master Stormbreaker to come by and say hi to you special.”

The Jedi had only visited the children once since they arrived, but they were all enamoured by her. The tall woman was a baby-magnet, for reasons not even she understood. At the mention of Grisanne’s name, the child gasped, and ran back to his sleep mat without another word, throwing his blanket over his head, and lay still. Merikh smiled, and continued his walk. There were no more restless younglings, to his surprise.

 

Valdis lead Hux and Kylo to Araan’s cell, where Glee and Ones had resumed their guard. 

“How’s General Scumbag doing?” Valdis asked, and Ones grimaced.

“He keeps trying to bribe us to free him.” The trooper said in disgust, as he opened the door to the windowless room. Hux nodded to the troopers and entered.

The door shut after Kylo didn’t walk through, and Valdis crossed her arms.

“So,” she whistled, “your boyfriend is pissed.”

“You have no idea.” Kylo smirked, and jumped, whacking his skull against the wall, as another voice joined the conversation.

_ Your boyfriend? I haven’t made his acquaintance yet.  _ Anakin gave Kylo an innocent look as the Knight rubbed the bruised back of his head. Valdis gave the ghostly new arrival a shifty glance, and then looked at the troopers, who stared at Kylo in confusion.

“Kee chai chai cun kuta (What do you want)?” Kylo hissed in annoyance, and Anakin shrugged.

_ Now, Ben, that’s impolite.  _ The long dead Jedi-Sith replied, and then said something in the same language that had Kylo’s eyebrows disappear into his hairline.

“Kriff on a cracker.” The Master of the Knights of Ren said, and Valdis cleared her throat.

“Uh, Kylo, what the fuck?” The Knight asked, the troopers behind her squinting at Kylo. They thought he was going crazy, talking to thin air, and Valdis, though she could see the blue man before her, wasn’t convinced the troopers were wrong in their assessment.

_ Who’s this?  _ Anakin asked, turning to the Knight, and Kylo sighed.

“Valdis Ren, she’s my Seventh. Her acolyte is Weysa Kuzane.” The First Knight explained, and Anakin nodded.

_ Pleased to meet you. Jedi Knight and General Anakin Skywalker, at your service.  _ The Jedi gave a flourish of a bow, and Valdis gave a shallow, but respectful, bow of her own in return.

“Ok.” She said after a moment, and then turned her attention back to Kylo, “That didn’t answer my question, saber brain.”

“Not you, too!” Kylo whined at the insult, and then, “Apparently, there’s quite a few First Order ships approaching New Republic space.”

“Kriff on a cracker.” Valdis stated, and Kylo nodded, “Exactly.”

_ It shouldn’t be too much of a problem yet, they’re probably going to make some kind of threat display.  _ Anakin scratched the back of his head,  _ Then again, now that we know they have a Sith in their pockets... _

“That’s not good.” Valdis said, flatly.

“The Knights are trapped, for now.” Kylo frowned, “We have to get the younglings up to speed, and the older kids will need months of training. I had to fit a lifetime into two years for my Knights, and now I have to fit that into six months, at most.”

_ Your mother should be able to handle it,  _ the ghostly Jedi reasoned,  _ worry about the kids, Ben. Fuck all that Jedi bullshit about living in the moment. The future is where it’s at. _

“I know,” Kylo sighed, and then straightened as Hux exited the cell.

“I’ve got some business to attend to,” the General said, cold fury radiating from him. Anakin raised his eyebrows, though Hux couldn’t see him.

_ You really know how to choose them, Ben.  _ Anakin whistled, and Kylo ignored him.

“When are you leaving?” Kylo asked, and Hux crossed his arms.

“As soon as I have a bloody plan.” The General replied, and stormed off towards the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi my name is fuck and this is the fuck. if anyone has any requests for character interactions they'd like to see, hmu im running out of material. also if u have suggestions for the endgame hmu bc im lost. Fuck


	26. Mandokarla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo leads group meditation, and teaches Liora a thing or two about the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be 38 chapters for this fic. maybe less if i trim the fat off the stuff i have planned. there will be a part 3  
> that fic i was writing thats a time travel fix it has been temporarily placed even farther back on the burner bc i started one where ahsoka and anakin and obi-wan get to be happy and qui-gon may or may not die.... idk yet. this is nuts

Kylo’s attempt at leading group meditation for roughly three hundred Force sensitives who had no prior training was a valiant attempt, to say the least. With some coaxing, most managed to figure it out. Those who didn’t simply sat quietly, which was more than the Knight had expected. Hux had departed with the Finalizer the moment his planning session had concluded, and Kylo felt strangely nervous. Hux could handle himself fine without any Force sensitives, and had done so for years. It was still odd, to wake up without the familiar presence in his bed.

After the meditation was over with, Kylo found himself swamped by a group of twenty acolyte age sensitives, all watching him with rapt attention as he explained the finer details of being a Knight of Ren. Then, he introduced himself through the Force. To their credit, most of the kids didn’t shrink back, and some even tried to match his presence. Kylo’s Force had rolled over them like a thundercloud, massive and intimidating, but ultimately harmless. One of the three Kylo had earmarked for his Knights, Scars, had no problem trying his own presence out in a similar way. Where Kylo was the vastness of space itself, Scars was a tiny comet. The way he postured, it’d seem like they were evenly matched. The Master of the Knights of Ren smirked. Gunvor was going to have an absolute field day knocking the kid into line.

As Kylo left the group of children to their next lesson, he realized he’d picked up a shadow.

“[Tion’turr vaa ni hibirar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16865596)?” Liora demanded as soon as Kylo turned around.

“[Staabi jii](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16865596).” Kylo replied, and motioned for Liora to follow him to the rocky hillsides outside the temple.

Liora looked around, and nodded to herself, _Does this moon have a name?_

 _Yes,_ Kylo lifted a few rocks, small ones, and rotated them in a circle around himself, _Nidus. The planet’s Orsus._

 _Ah,_ Liora nodded, watching the rocks.

“[Gar projor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16865596).” Kylo pointed at the pile of rocks he and his Knights had gathered the first time around.

Liora stared between the rocks and the Knight blankly. _How?_

 _With the Force. Just, try it. It’ll either happen or it won’t, and if it doesn’t, I’ll help you._ Kylo shrugged, the rocks around him reversing their orbit. Liora turned her eyes back to the rocks. Her only experience with the Force thus far had been a bucket of bantha shit, from hasty explanations to crazy Sith to Kylo intimidating a room full of tweenagers. She closed her eyes, envisioning the pile of rocks, and reached out with her mind, trying to wrap the stones in it.

Opening her eyes, she saw a few of the rocks wiggling, but not much more. “[Tracyn bal tal, ibic cuyir urakto](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16865596)!” The girl whined, and Kylo smirked.

“[Nar dralshy’a](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16865596),” the Knight said, and Liora frowned, annoyed. She put her focus back on the rocks, and managed to get one a few millimeters off the pile, with great strain.

“Alright, [ori’jate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16865596), now [ve'ganir kaden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16865596).” The Knight said, using the Force to knock the rocks out of her grasp. Liora turned on him with a fire in her eyes.

“[Cuyir gar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16865596) fucking crazy?” Liora growled, and the rocks shot into the air haphazardly, startling her. Kylo just grinned.

“[Kandosii](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16865596)! [Mandokarla at cuyir](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16865596) a Knight.” The Master of the Knights of Ren caught the rocks before they could land on Liora’s head, and added them to his own orbit. Liora stared at them, and then at him.

 _Explain._ She demanded, and Kylo scratched his head.

 _Knights of Ren are somewhere in between Jedi and Sith. Sith only use Darkness, and Jedi only use Lightness, in general. Darkness is easier to draw upon for energy, and can drive you mad if you let it control you._ Kylo snorted, _That’s one reason the Jedi don’t use it. They’re afraid of the power it gives you, and how easy it is to lose control. As Knights of Ren, we use the Force for whatever we need or want._

 _Isn’t that dangerous?_ Liora asked, raising her eyebrows. Kylo shrugged.

 _It is what you make it. The Force is a tool, it’s up to you how you use it. My job is to set a good example._ The Knight smirked, _Now, lift the rocks again, gently this time._

A few hours later, Liora was orbiting the rocks around herself like Kylo had done, but far less smoothly. The orbit stalled and started, and the rocks weren’t level, but they were moving in the same direction.

“[Ori’jate ad’ika](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16865596),” Kylo said, and Liora grinned, her eyes shining with pride, “Not so hard, huh?”

“[Mar’e](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/16865596),” Liora snorted, dropping the rocks back onto the pile one by one.

 _That’s enough for today. Now, for something actually fun._ Kylo announced, and Liora raised an eyebrow.

_Not more rocks?_

“No,” the Knight agreed, and held out his lightsaber.

“Excuse me?” Liora looked from the silver hilt to her Master in confusion. Kylo wiggled the barrel, _Take this, and go spar with the others._

 _Don’t I need to learn to fight with a stick first?_ Liora frowned, but took the saber all the same, _I don’t even know the forms yet._

 _Aevezi and Weysa can show you. I have some business to attend to._ Kylo ruffled Liora’s golden hair, and turned to leave. He took a few steps, and then looked over his shoulder, _Be careful, alright? Try not to lose a hand._

 _Don’t worry, I’ll be beyond careful._ The girl shuddered, and went off to find her fellow acolytes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me at the beginning of the first part: wow im glad i finally get to put these headcanons into writing :)  
> me now: Let It End Fuck  
> also me: i know i Should be working on my ongoing fic, But, what if i start another fic? and start planning part 3 of this series? and


	27. Space Problems, In Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux runs into a bit of trouble, Luke decides Rey is ready for her trials, and Valdis makes a brief appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant remember if rey calls kylo kylo or ben and i was too lazy to check so she calls him ben now if she didnt before.

Hux managed to pinpoint General Tristan aboard the Razer within seconds of studying the known locations of First Order destroyers. The ship was in orbit around Rybb, a neutral world the First Order hoped to claim and was caught off guard when the Finalizer dropped out of hyperspace. Hux himself was caught off guard by the three other destroyers, the Decimator, Upholder, and one the General didn’t recognize. Spitting curses he’d picked up from Kylo, that he didn’t even know the meaning of, Hux turned the Finalizer around and ordered a jump to a system away.

His next course of action was not one he ever expected he’d have to make.

“General,” Leia Organa greeted him, narrowing her eyes when she noticed the lack of her son, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“The pleasure’s all mine, General,” Hux replied, and then, “Rybb has four First Order star destroyers in orbit. I imagine there are troops on the ground, and I would like to request military backup.”

“Rybb?” Leia frowned, and turned to speak to someone outside the view of the holocomm. She turned back with a sour look on her face, “Request granted. Where is the rendez-vous point?”

Hux rattled off the coordinates for his current location.

“Alright, we’ll see you there.” Leia nodded, and signed off. Hux took a deep breath, and commed the temple.

An unfamiliar face picked up, and immediately ran off, leaving the comm online.

“Hello?” Hux said, after a few minutes, and someone finally came into frame.

Luke Skywalker sat down in the chair before the holocomm, and nodded in greeting.

“General.” The Jedi said, and Hux sighed.

“I ran into a problem on Rybb. Four destroyers. If the resources are available, I need a cruiser with a full crew and combat troops as soon as possible.”

“Ah,” Luke stroked his beard, sitting back, “well, you’re in luck. Rey is ready for her trials, and Finn is ready for some combat experience as a Jedi. The Knights of Ren are swamped right now.”

“I see,” Hux said, raising his eyebrows.

“You can expect me and a cruiser jam packed with troopers in three days, depending on travel times. What are the coords?” Luke asked, and Hux gave him the same he’d given Leia.

“Clear skies, General.” Luke smiled, “May the Force be with you.”

“And with you, Master Skywalker,” Hux replied, and signed off.

_ Ben,  _ Luke called out to his nephew as he trained his acolyte, and was met with a grumbling,  _ What. _

_ I’d like to put Rey through her Trials. _

_ Already?  _ Kylo replied with surprise, and Luke nodded.

_ She’s ready.  _ The Jedi stroked his beard,  _ It’s unfortunate we don’t have a Chamber of Trial, or even that damned cave. _

_ I... may have a solution.  _ Kylo said, slowly,  _ Rey won’t like it, and you might not. _

_ Let’s hear it.  _ Luke shrugged.

_ I can induce a sort of vision. Not really, in that she won’t be seeing anything that’s not already inside her, but it will serve the same function as a Chamber.  _ Kylo explained,  _ Pure Darkness, for as long as it takes her to either Fall or keep afloat. _

_ You’re right.  _ Luke frowned,  _ I don’t like that. But, until we can get a Chamber together, it’ll have to do.  _

_ Does Rey know? That you’re putting her up for the Trials?  _ The First Knight handed his acolyte his lightsaber, and made a beeline for where Luke sat, thinking.

_ She does now.  _ Rey joined the conversation drily, and Kylo snorted.

He found Luke in the comm room, stroking his beard. 

“I believe I have the perfect room for the Trial to take place in,” Kylo announced as soon as he crossed the threshold, “I spent six days meditating on the nature of the Force in a room. There should be enough energy there to make the trance I’ll put Rey in more in depth.”

“Wonderful,” the Jedi nodded, “Rey will meet us there.”

 

Valdis came out of meditation to discover her acolyte had run off. Again. Following the thread of Weysa’s Force, she eventually found her wayward acolyte sparring with Aevezi and Eilaisa, like usual. What was unusual, was the blonde girl with Kylo’s golden saber in hand, sparring gently against Elaraa.

“Well, what have we here?” Valdis grinned, and all the apprentices looked at her with the same shit-we’ve-been-caught face.

“My Master said to learn,” Liora shrugged, “Gave me this. Wouldn’t hear no.”

“Sounds like him,” Valdis snorted, and grabbed her own saber from her belt, “well, while I’m here, might as well teach you all a thing or two.”

 

Rey watched Luke and Ben enter the room with an apprehensive stare. They’d set her up in the room Ben had apparently spent six days solid in, meditating on the nature of the Force. The room had a certain powerful fog in it, and Rey felt uncomfortably boxed in. 

“Since we haven’t got a Chamber of Trial on this rock,” Ben spread his arms, palms facing Rey, “I’ll be inducing a vision that’s basically pure Dark. All you have to do is come through the other side as Light as you’re going in.”

“How long will it take?” Rey asked, settling into a more comfortable meditation position. 

“As long as it takes,” Luke replied, and gave his padawan a rueful smile, “my Trial was in a cave on a swamp planet. This is a step up.”

Rey grumbled, but quieted as Ben reached out to her through the Force.

_ Don’t hate me for this. You can hate me for everything else, but this is necessary. Also, just. Listen to the Force, Rey Kenobi. You’ll be a wonderful Jedi Knight.  _ Ben said, and Rey was down and out, wrapped in a cocoon of Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rey goes on a trippy force adventure next chapter


	28. A Light Thread in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey faces her Trials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was 2 am when i wrote this and i havent reread it. i literally. dont even know what i wrote here. Anyways if everything goes as planned, only 10 more chapters left. Fuck

The Dark side, Rey found, was certainly an apt description. She couldn’t see her hands in front of her face, and the grasp of the Darkness was almost smothering. It was heavy and harsh, nothing like the feather-light warm embrace of the Light. She sat up, and checked her body for her saber. It was gone.

_ Figures.  _ Rey snorted, and froze. Straining her ears, she heard her own quiet breaths, and- there it was. A footstep. Rey turned, seeing nothing, towards the sound, which grew louder.

_ Who’s there?  _ The Jedi demanded, baring her teeth, and the footsteps paused. All of a sudden, a figure appeared. The woman before her had hazel eyes, dark brown hair pulled up into three very messy buns, and stained robes. Her eyes were hard, her mouth set in a grim frown, and she looked as if she’d spent years away from civilization. In her hands, she clutched a familiar blaster, and a familiar lightsaber.

_ Hello, Rey. _ The other Rey said, her voice hoarse and tired. Rey stared, her eyes travelling from the blaster to the saber, and then to another, clipped to her other self’s belt. The saber there was strange, not one Rey herself had ever seen.

_ What... _

_ What happened?  _ The other Rey raised an eyebrow, and spat,  _ Kylo Ren happened. This is all that’s left of Master Luke, and Finn.  _ The other Rey grimaced, holding out the blaster and the saber.

_ No... no, Finn and Luke are still alive. Ben hasn’t killed either of them.  _ Rey pushed herself to her feet, walking towards herself.

_ Maybe for you. I watched Kylo Ren kill Master Luke, and then he tried to convince me to become his fucking student. His Knights of Ren killed Finn while I told him to stuff it.  _ Other Rey scowled.

Rey thought of the Knights, and shook her head,  _ They wouldn’t. I know them, they wouldn’t.  _ She protested, and the other Rey snarled at her.

_ You’re with them?  _ She demanded, yellow fire burning behind her eyes,  _ They slaughtered everybody, Rey. They killed Finn, and I haven’t seen Poe or Leia in years. Kylo killed his own father, Rey! He and his fucking Knights are evil, and you’re siding with them? _

_ No, he didn’t!  _ Rey replied, wishing she had her saber,  _ They’re certainly not perfect, and Ben is totally a fucking asshole, but he’d never kill Han, or Luke! _

_ You’ve been deceived.  _ The other Rey insisted,  _ Both are slain by his hand. Both thought he could be saved, brought back from the Darkness. They were both wrong. Kylo Ren is practically a Sith Lord. Was. _

_ He’s dead?  _ Rey asked, quietly, and the other Rey nodded. Rey felt her stomach turn, as she made eye contact.

_ I killed him, after I felt Finn die. Everybody else was already gone.  _ The other Rey’s eyes glowed golden in the Darkness,  _ I had to Fall to do it. _

_ You’re no better than him, then.  _ Rey said, and the other Rey growled, igniting Luke’s green saber.

_ You are foolish.  _ The other Rey menaced,  _ Finn died on his orders. Luke died on his orders. Leia and Poe and Han, and everyone, died on his orders. Kylo Ren had to be killed, or there would never be peace. _

_ You didn’t kill him for peace. Finn... Everybody wouldn’t want that. You killed him for revenge.  _ Rey frowned,  _ Revenge is not the Jedi way. _

_ And I suppose you’re the expert, considering you’re working with Sith Lords?  _ The other Rey, eyes bloodshot and Sith yellow, leveled Luke’s saber in a threat. Rey eyed it nervously, but set her shoulders, and replied.

_ Whatever Ben is, he isn’t a fucking Sith.  _ Rey replied,  _ But you are. _

The other Rey dropped Finn’s blaster, and charged. Rey dodged, the calm green blade buzzing over her head, and punched the other Rey in the stomach. 

The fight lasted a few more seconds, before Rey’s fist went completely through the other Rey’s head, coming out the other side like she’d punched through a cloud. The other Rey disappeared in a flash, leaving behind the weapons.

Rey fell to her knees, breathing hard, and retched. She wasn’t sure if the trance Ben had put her in meant she had dreamed up the other Rey, or if the other Rey really existed, in an alternate universe. She couldn’t decide which was worse. Either way, she knew now that she had the potential to Fall, spectacularly.

_ Everyone has the potential,  _ an unfamiliar voice said, and Rey spun on her heel. A man who looked a bit like Merikh, but mostly not, stood in Jedi robes before her. His hair was long, and he had a beard. That’s where the resemblance ended. The Jedi smiled, and gave a respectful bow.

_ My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. I was your grandfather’s Master.  _ The man said, and Rey blinked. It was still odd to think she had a grandfather.

_ It’s nice to meet you, Master Jinn.  _ Rey bowed back, clumsily, unused to the proper introduction Luke had tried to teach her, before he gave up,  _ Um, what are you doing here? _

_ I wanted to come see your progress.  _ Qui-Gon said,  _ It’s not every day that my great-grand-padawan takes her Trials.  _

Rey just blinked owlishly, unsure of what to say. Qui-Gon turned, and gestured for Rey to follow. They walked a bit in the Darkness, before coming to a stop in front of a threat of Light.

_ Is that the way out?  _ Rey asked, and Qui-Gon nodded.

_ Follow it, and you’ll return to the land of the living.  _ The Jedi watched as Rey knelt, lifting the thread gingerly.

_ Isn’t this kind of... cheating?  _ Rey asked, standing, and Qui-Gon snorted.

_ Of course not. It is the will of the Force,  _ he said primly, though his wink gave it away. Rey smiled,  _ Thank you, Master Jinn. _

_ My name is Qui-Gon, padawan. When we meet again, be sure to remember it.  _ He bowed shallowly, as Rey turned to follow the thread,  _ Good luck, and may the Force be with you.  _

 

Rey awoke to Finn meditating before her, and in the split second before she launched herself into his lap, she remembered the other Rey lost her Finn. Finn dropped out of meditation with a grunt, and only panicked a bit when he realized Rey was crying.

“Rey?” Finn squeaked, wrapping his arms around her.

“I’m fine,” Rey replied, “I’m fine. I... remind me to tell Ben he’s not as much of an asshole as he could be.”

“Okay,” Finn said, and pat Rey on the back as she calmed down, “So, did you pass?”

“I think so,” Rey sat back, and tapped Finn on the cheek with her pointer finger, “Don’t go dying on me any time soon.”

“Die?” Finn raised his eyebrows, “Uh, no promises, but I’ll do my best.”

“Good.” Rey nodded, and lay her head back on Finn’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the fic that never ends  
> it just goes on and on my friends  
> my dumbass started writing it not knowing what it was  
> and will keep writing it forever just because


	29. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is Knighted, Gunvor argues with a thirteen year old, and Valdis teaches some of the Knights-to-be saber skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy howdy i have no fucking idea what im doing

Rey’s Knighting was quick and quiet, Luke, Finn, Grisanne, and Eilasia the only in attendance. From the fluctuations in the Force, Kylo had a feeling that a few dead Jedi were also watching. Almost immediately after her Knighting, Luke and Finn left, taking one of the cruisers and 3,000 troopers, who had been stationed on Orsus’s less inhabited bits. Rey wandered out of the small courtyard she and the other Jedi had been corralled into by Luke with Grisanne and Eilasia on her heels, congratulating her.

Kylo raised an eyebrow as Rey came to a stop before him.

“You’re less of an ass than other Rey had to deal with, thanks.” Rey nodded, and rejoined Grisanne and Eilasia.

 

Gunvor glared at the teenager before her, his features pinched into a frown, as she berated him for being a little punk and fighting with the other acolytes in a non-sparring format.

“They were asking for it,” Scars pouted, and Gunvor huffed.

“So you’re just going to stoop to their level?” The Knight crossed her arms, and Scars nodded, as if it were obviously the correct answer. Gunvor took a deep, calming breath. “That’s not the right answer.”

“Then what is? If they’re being dumb, they deserve what’s coming to them.” Scars insisted, rubbing at his split lip.

“So, next time you mouth off, should I just kick your ass?” Gunvor raised an eyebrow, and Scars shook his head.

“No.”

“Why not?” The Knight prompted, and Scars opened his mouth to reply, but whatever words he was looking for eluded him. Gunvor nodded, “Exactly. If someone’s being stupid, don’t give them the satisfaction of getting yourself in trouble.”

“But... how’ll they learn their lesson?” Scars said after a minute, and Gunvor fought the urge to slam her palms into her face.

“That’s not either of our concern. If they want to be a scum-sucking barve, that’s their own problem.” Gunvor smirked, “Anyway, if you want to piss someone off, the best way is to not let them bug you.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Scars frowned, and Gunvor shrugged.

“It will one day, little one.”

“Don’t call me that!” Scars seethed, “I’m not little. I’m 13 standard. I’m a teenager!”

Gunvor bit her lip to keep from laughing, “Of course, but you are a little less than half my age. That makes you little, little one.”

Scars grumbled, and stormed off.

_ You really know how to rile him up,  _ Valdis snorted, coming up behind Gunvor and laying an arm over her shoulders.

“Hello, my love,” Gunvor ignored Valdis’s snide comment, instead settling for planting a kiss on the shorter woman’s temple.

“Yeah, hi you big sap,” Valdis smiled, “I have to go teach a bunch of older kids how to fight with big glowy knives soon.”

“That’s better than teaching math, darling.” Gunvor grimaced, “I thought I liked math. I thought I liked kids. I do not like the combination.”

“Nobody’s going to die because of some algebra,” Valdis pointed out, “I have Thana sitting in the back of my mind right now, just in case.”

_ It’s true,  _ Thana agreed, and then squawked,  _ Oh, stars, Tia try to censor yourself while I’m here. _

_ It’s not my fault I have a hot girlfriend!  _ Valdis replied, and Gunvor laughed.

Valdis, as it turned out, didn’t have to be as worried as she originally thought. She’d forgotten that the older groups wouldn’t receive their sabers until Grisanne taught her saber construction classes. There were enough crystals for the older group, but the younger kids would have to go with Grisanne to the caverns.

Weysa was kind enough to help out, and though, at first, the group of 18 year olds watched her with skepticism due to her age, their opinions changed to awe as they watched her spar with her Master. Valdis grinned in pride as Weysa blocked her strike and moved to sweep her foot, and then in smugness as she dodged the move, doing a hands-free cartwheel to kick the saber out of her acolyte’s hands. The purple blade flew a few inches, before being firmly summoned back to the twi’lek’s hand, in a reverse grip. Weysa brought up the blade in time to catch Valdis’s downward strike, and pushed her off balance with the Force. The group of learners gasped, as Weysa moved for a killing strike. Valdis barked a surprised laugh, and deflected the blow. In a flutter of cloaks, Valdis held her saber pointed at Weysa’s throat, while the fourteen year old’s own saber was lowered.

“I yield.” Weysa said, and stepped back, deactivating her saber and clipping it to her belt. Valdis followed suit, and turned to the awestruck teenagers.

“Everybody stand with enough space between you so you won’t accidentally kick each other in the head.” Valdis instructed, and the group moved to follow her instructions. After they settled, she began to lead them through the forms, with Weysa walking around and correcting stances as needed. When Valdis passed out the wooden staves for sparring, to her surprise, the kids didn’t devolve into simply trying to score a hit as quickly as she thought. Most of them seemed to try and employ the moves of the forms she taught them, though after time, they resorted to wild jabs and swings. Then, one of the youngest of the group whacked herself in the face with her staff.

“Are you okay?” Valdis walked up to the girl, who sat herself on the ground and clamped her hands over her nose.

“Ehhhh...” the girl said, taking one hand away. Blood covered it, and Thana chirped in the back of Valdis’s head, announcing she would be there soon.

“Okay. Just sit tight for now. Don’t swallow the blood.” Valdis crouched in front of the girl, “What’s your name?”

“Wish,” the girl said, leaning forwards. One of the older kids, around 19, walked over, crouching next to Wish and putting a hand on her back.

“What did you do?” She asked, and Valdis got the feeling that Wish did things like that a lot. Wish shrugged, gestured to the staff with her elbow, and made a sad noise.

Valdis frowned, and motioned for Weysa to come over.

“Wish, when you’re done bleeding, I want you to work with Wesya on forms.” Valdis said, and Wish looked up at the twi’lek, who smiled amiably.

“Okay,” Wish replied, and Thana showed up.

“Alright, time for a quick lesson,” the healer announced, coming to kneel before the former trooper. Elaraa was behind her, and waited for Thana’s signal to come forward. Thana smiled at Wish, “This is Elaraa. She’s my acolyte. She’ll be healing you, today.”

Wish nodded, slowly taking her hands away from her face. There was some bruising already, and it seemed that Wish had hit herself hard enough to break her own nose. Valdis whistled in surprise.

“Oh,” Elaraa said, and then held her hands out, channelling the Force through her and out her palms, pumping energy into the wound and regenerating tissue.

“Force healing is pretty easy to get the hang of, but it takes a bit of practice,” Thana said, while everyone watched Wish’s nose stop bleeding and cycle through the various stages of swelling and bruising, “It’s all about speeding up the process. Encouraging the cells to move a little faster. Practice making plants grow, or flowers blossom, to get the hang of it.”

“Okay,” Elaraa said after a moment, “all better.”

Wish wiped her bloody hands on the front of her pants, and wiped her face with her sleeve.

“That was awesome!” One of the learners gasped, and Elaraa blushed, ducking her head.

“Neat,” Wish breathed, running her hands over her nose, which was undamaged, and not even a bit tender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa FUCK


	30. The Battle of Ardus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order makes a move on Ardus, a planet in the same system as Orsus, and its moon, Nidus, where the temple resides. Kylo, Grisanne, Hadrus, Valdis, their various acolytes and padawan, Valdis's trooper squad, and around 1000 troopers, ship out to drive them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just condensed what i thought was gonna be 8 more chapters into less than that. i might squeeze it down a bit more because Holy Fuck i just want to work on my anakin and ahsoka centric fics for a while not this godawful monstrosity. also, im writing the last chapter of this down in a way that if i do write p3 and post it in a timely manner, everything will make sense, but if i decide to hell with p3 then everything will still be wrapped up and pretty (besides all the plotlines im leaving open But Anyways)

Merikh found Kylo as soon as he heard the news. Technically, he could’ve said something over the bond, but he was sure his Master would try to go by himself, which likely wouldn’t end well.

“The First Order is raiding Ardus.” Merikh announced over breakfast, and Kylo groaned, setting his cup of tea down with a thud. Next to him, Hadrus raised an eyebrow, “Ardus, as in, the planet? In this system?”

“No, Ardus as in the... nevermind.” Merikh began, sarcastically, but couldn’t think of anything. Hadrus nodded.

“Fuck.” Kylo said, and the table of acolyte-aged children nearby gasped at the foul language.

“Count me in,” Valdis came out of nowhere, setting her tray down, and Weysa, Aevezi, and Liora were on her heels.

“Where’s the conflict?” Aevezi asked her Master, handing him a buttered roll off of her tray, which he accepted gratefully.

“Ardus,” Hadrus replied, and Aevezi’s forehead markings rose in shock.

“That’s! We’re in trouble.” The togruta said, and Kylo nodded.

“Did I hear trouble?” Grisanne leered behind Kylo, who jumped, “Kriff, Stormbreaker, don’t do that!”

“What, sneak up on you?” The Jedi smirked, “That would be no fun.”

Merikh stared blankly at the group gathered before him, “I think you found your task force, Master.”

“No.” Kylo said, quickly, “I can handle this by myself.”

“What?” Grisanne and Liora said, at the same time, while Hadrus and Valdis just nodded.

“You could, but,” Valdis grinned, “Hux would skin you alive.”

“He...” Kylo began to protest, but couldn’t disagree. The Master of the Knights of Ren pouted for a moment, before sighing, “Fine. Finish breakfast, and meet me at the shuttles.”

“Are we taking a cruiser?” Hadrus asked, and Kylo shrugged, “Might as well.”

“Excellent. I’m bringing my squad,” Valdis proceeded to wolf down her food, “Gunvor can cover my saber classes for me, right? Someone else can teach math.”

“Uh,” Kylo said, and Valdis took that as a yes.

“What exactly is happening, by the way?” Grisanne asked after a few seconds, and Merikh cleared his throat. “The First Order is raiding Ardus, they have one destroyer in orbit, and troops on the ground.”

“It’s a one or two person mission, not four,” Kylo grumbled, “sorry, eight.”

“I need experience,” Liora said, “Anyways, [bic kelir kyr](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/17006496) faster [ti or'atu be mhi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/17006496).”

“You have your orders,” Kylo said, draining his tea and standing, “Shuttles after breakfast.”

 

The flight to Ardus was tense. The Knights and the Jedi had brought just enough troops to pilot the cruiser and fight on the ground, and Valdis’s squad had been trained by Valdis herself, so they were put in charge of various other squads. Parking the cruiser in orbit on the opposite side of Ardus, Kylo gave the orders.

“If you see any red sabers, fall back immediately and contact me.” The Master of the Knights of Ren finished, “Now, let’s give them hell.”

Ardus had red dirt and orange foliage, and the air smelt faintly of rotting wood. The sounds of blasters and shouted commands ruined the peaceful ambiance, but Kylo sank himself into the battle like he was going home. Next to him, Liora did the same, breathing in time with the beat of the drums of war. She was truly herself with a weapon in hand and an enemy to face. On her home planet, the only conflicts she’d ever been able to test her skills in were scuffles in the bar, and a minute uprising of a few unhappy farmers against one of the corporations that had overtaken land that belonged to them. First Order stormtroopers fell right and left, and Liora momentarily lost sight of Kylo, when he waded into the orange bushes to take out a squad of troopers hoping to ambush the Resistance forces.

Liora herself faded into the treeline, as soon as she got a look at how many troopers there were in total.

 _Master! There’s so many!_ Liora hissed through the bond, and Kylo grunted in reply, _Well, I guess we’re going to have to get rid of some of them._

Kylo stepped out of the shrubs, directly in front of the army, lightsaber held at his side, cloak billowing behind him. Though she was not patched in to the bond her Master shared with his Knights, she could almost feel their protests, which her Master no doubt ignored.

“Fire!” One of the stormtrooper captains ordered, and Liora felt a tug of fear, before that gave way to awe. Every bolt the troopers squeezed off were caught in mid air, a few yards from the Master of the Knights of Ren, who had a cocky grin on his face. Before her eyes, the blaster bolts buzzed and jumped back and forth, vibrating in place. Hadrus and Valdis crashed out of the treeline, sabers drawn, their acolytes on their heels.

The stormtroopers were frozen with fear, as Kylo released all of the bolts at once, their paths redirected back towards the troopers. Twenty fell, and Liora almost cheered, before the cannons started firing.

‘Oh, kriff,” Kylo spat, dodging the blast, and wading into the troopers fire, cutting down the ones that got too close. Liora jumped out, and used the Force to topple a few, kicking one in the head and simultaneously skewering two with her saber.

“We’ve got the cannons!” Valdis announced, as she and Weysa weaved through the battle, the Resistance troopers and her own squad catching up and immediately engaging. Grisanne cackled as she leapt headlong into the fray, her padawan twisting and twirling through a squad of stormtroopers, leaving destruction in her wake.


	31. Iron Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo recieves news, Liora makes a bad choice, Hadrus and Aevezi leave to find Rey and help out the Resistance proper, and Liora, Weysa, and Eilasia have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok. next chapter is the last chapter. i went over my plans and realized i have a Lot of Shit that doesnt really fit in with the overarching storyline of the series, which is kylo balancing the force or some shit. i dont even know anymore. i need to take a break from writing this series. ive completely lost the characterization.  
> theres some foreshadowing in this chapter :)

The Resistance on Ardus was forced to make a hasty, but temporary, retreat to a system of caves. There were minimal losses, surprisingly, but each Knight and Jedi had at least one injury. Grisanne had a few burns from blaster bolts, Eilasia had a sore ankle and a few cuts along her cheeks, where rocks and sticks had hit her in the blasts of the cannons. Kylo had a bloody scrape on his side, from where a trooper had hit him with their blaster. Not with a bolt. With the gun itself. Kylo had been distracted by the cannon fire, and didn’t know one of the troopers nearby was down but not out. Hadrus had a similar injury, and Aevezi had blaster burns on her montrals. Valdis and Weysa were relatively unscathed, but they were covered in bruises and minor scrapes from getting close and personal with the laser cannons. Liora was the least injured of everyone, with a goose egg on her forehead from trying to headbutt a trooper, in proper Mandalorian style. She grumbled something about forgetting she wasn’t wearing a helmet, as Eilasia handed her a bacta patch. As Kylo slathered his own wound with bacta, his comm beeped. Standing to head deeper into the caves, away from the curious eyes and ears of his Knights and the Jedi, he answered. It was then that Kylo learned of a Sith sighting from Aden.

“The base was flattened. Well, I mean, the base is still standing, mostly,” Aden rambled, “but everyone who was inside it is dead. The patrol came back and found corpses. And the-”

“Aden, how are you sure it was the Sith?” Kylo interrupted, the crease between his brows deepening. Aden paused for a moment.

“Security footage.” The Sixth Knight said, “It... wasn’t Darth Lamia. Unless Lammie suddenly isn’t a chiss.”

“Lammie?” Kylo said, dumbfounded, before shaking his head, “Are you telling me there are two Sith Lords to worry about?”

“I guess, yeah. Sorry.” Aden frowned, “We don’t know if the Sith is still on planet or what. They didn’t seem as powerful as Lamia.”

“I see. Comm me if something changes. Kylo Ren out.” Kylo signed off, and crouched against a wall of the cave. Hadrus joined him, and offered the First Knight a ration cube.

“It’s awfully convenient that the First Order and the Sith chose to attack so simultaneously.” Hadrus mused, and Kylo grunted in agreement.

“I should go investigate,” Kylo frowned, “Valdis and Grisanne are talented warriors, and you’re a talented leader. Ardus is-”

Hadrus cut him off with a sharp jolt of panic. Kylo stared at his first Knight in confusion.

“I had a vision, when we first secured the cruisers,” Hadrus explained slowly, “If you go to the Sith, Liora will die.”

“What?” Kylo’s eyebrows rose, “Then, I won’t bring her with me.”

“It’ll do her no good if you go and get yourself killed, Master.” Hadrus continued, “Send me and Aevezi, instead. We’ll take Rey, too.”

“Why would you three fare any better than me?”

“Gut feeling,” Hadrus admitted, and then lay a hand on the taller man’s shoulder, “and rather than stick our noses where they don’t belong, we will help rebuild.”

Kylo frowned, and crossed his arms, “Who says that’s not what was gonna happen?”

The Second Knight raised an eyebrow, and Kylo grumbled something under his breath in one of the trading languages.

“Show me exactly what happened in the vision,” the Master of the Knights of Ren requested, and Hadrus sighed, opening his memories to the Knight.

Kylo came out of Hadrus’s mind with a gasp, leaning forwards to hold his head in his hands. The Knight took a moment to calm himself, before sitting back upright, fiddling with the glove covering his cybernetic hand. “That is... disturbing. I have no sense that this is the instance that might happen in, but...”

“Better to be safe than sorry. Liora is full of promise, and will make a great warrior. She needs proper training,” Hadrus paused to eat another ration cube. Kylo snorted.

“She already is. Kovid ade gotal’ur kovid verde (Strong children make strong soldiers).” Kylo rubbed the back of his head absently, “My ad’ika is strong, but young.”

“Aevezi and I will return to Nidus, and collect Rey, before going to assist rebuilding on the Resistance base that was destroyed.” Hadrus said, and Kylo nodded, unhappily.

“Very well. May the Force be with you, Maro.”

“And with you, Kylo.”

 

Liora lay face down on the cool stone of the cave floor, eyes closed, in a light meditation. Aevezi and Hadrus had left just minutes earlier, while Kylo grumbled to himself in Huttese. Grisanne and Valdis were planning the next assault, while Weysa and Eilasia were absently chatting. Liora’s forehead ached, but she was thankful that her brief lapse of judgement didn’t end in a concussion. Heavy footsteps vibrated through the stone of the cave, and Liora left her meditation.

“[Kov'nyn aaray](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/17028411),” Liora whined, and Kylo snorted.

“[Nayc buy'ce, partaylir](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/17028411)?” Kylo replied, resting a hand on the back of her head and letting the Force flow through him into her headache, “[Ner kovid ad'ika, ru'kir ni jor'chaajir gar beskar kov'nyn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/17028411)?”

“[Beskar kov'nyn. Ibac cuyir ni](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/17028411).” Liora replied, dryly, and then sighed as the radiating pain from her forehead lessened, “[Vor’e](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/17028411).”

“Be more careful, [kovid ad’ika](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/17028411).” Kylo removed his hand, but not before ruffling Liora’s golden mane. The Mandalorian sighed again, and sat up.

 _I can see about getting you armor again,[ner ad’ika](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/17028411). _ The Master of the Knights of Ren offered, as he returned to Valdis and Grisanne to contribute his ideas.

 _I appreciate the offer, but,_ Liora smiled, _The Force can be my armor. A helmet would be nice, if I ever try to headbutt anyone again, but I’m sure, with some practice, I can figure out how to make Force shields that function like armor._

 _Aden might be able to help you with that,_ Kylo turned to look at her over his shoulder, a surprised look on his face, _He’s always been talented with forming shields, physical and mental._

 _I’d like that._ The girl replied. Kylo turned back to his Knight and the Jedi.

Weysa scooted over to where Liora was now sitting, and rested a green hand gently on her thigh.

“Are you feeling better?” The twi’lek asked, giving Liora’s forehead a once-over with the Force.

“Yes. And you?” Liora pat the girl’s hand, and, pointing to Eilasia, “You too?”

“I’m fine.” Weysa waved her other hand.

“I’ve been better, but I’ll live,” Eilasia shrugged, “My ankle is starting to swell, though.”

“That’s no good,” Liora frowned, motioning for the elfen girl to come closer, “[duumir ni at haa'taylir](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7148618/chapters/17028411).”

Eilasia did as asked, revealing a bruised, blue ankle. There were some cuts nearby, from rocks, and a flat, uniformly shaped bruise from kicking a blaster out of a trooper’s hands.

Weysa breathed in sharply through her teeth, while Liora tried to remember what her sister had told her about ankle injuries.

“Cold.” The girl said, after she found what she was looking for, “Cold, for swelling. Cave floor’s cold.”

“Is that why you were laying down?” Eilasia asked, glowing eyes skeptical, and Liora nodded.

“It makes sense,” Weysa placed a hand on Eilasia’s ankle, “the swelling is making it hot to the touch. Um, try laying on your side, so your ankle is touching the ground.”

“Alright,” Eilasia shrugged, “we’re going to be here for a little while longer, anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a p3! i promise you. i have the plot planned. it wont be uploaded for a while, though. im gonna put my efforts into other fics. i might also upload some oneshots from this series.


	32. The Force Sang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events proceed, and the first batches of Knights of Ren and Jedi are being Knighted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END OF PART 2!!!!! i am so glad to close this monster of a google doc and never fucking look back. sixty five pages. Jesus Christ

To Kylo, the next few weeks were a wild blur. The First Order withdrew from Argus around the same time the Resistance blew the destroyer in orbit around Rybb out of the sky. Hadrus, Rey, and Aevezi assisted the Resistance in rebuilding the base that was destroyed by the mysterious Sith apprentice. Almost before he knew it, he was in his bed, with Hux pressed to his side, dead asleep, snoring gently.

Some of the troopers left behind by the destroyer over Argus, as well as the troopers that surrendered on Rybb, were given the choice to join rank, as the many who’d stayed to fight after being liberated from the training facilities had. A good portion of them took it, not knowing anything other than the organization and schedule of military life. Those who didn’t were set up on New Republic worlds, given credit balances and identification, and the orders to enjoy their lives and stay out of trouble.

The temple received a shuttle full of twenty three older sensitives, most of which chose to join the ranks of the Jedi. There were two medic-trained troopers, who sought training underneath Thana as Knights of Ren, specifically to be healers. Thana was overjoyed, and decided they would be trained alongside Elaraa, though not as acolytes. They would not be Knighted with the main groups, however.

Liora was an eager student, and soaked up everything Kylo threw at her like a sponge. She grumbled and complained, but she listened to his critiques with rapt attention, comparing notes with Aevezi and Weysa. More often than not, when she wasn’t practicing or learning, she was with the crèchelings, teaching a group of them Mando’a. Kylo made sure she was as talented with a saber as she was with a blaster, Hadrus’s vision lingering in the back of his mind every time he looked at her. She was so young, the Knight thought, watching his acolyte push herself through the more advanced forms he’d taught her.

After a month of quiet, the First Order resumed its raids on neutral worlds, and the various Knights settled into the rhythm of battle.

Six months later, the first batch of Jedi and Knights of Ren were ready to receive their new ranks. There was a convenient lull in conflict, allowing each current Jedi and Knight of Ren to be present for the ceremonies. Kylo had spent two days in meditation over the names for the first group of young Knights, the thirty four that had been in the group training directly for Knighthood.

There were two separate groups in the younger group, out of the one hundred and three that chose to train in the Order of Ren. Those who would undergo their apprenticeship for a shorter amount of time, one to three years. The Knights of Ren receiving their names today were between the ages of 19 and 17. The acolytes who would be trained for a shorter amount of time were between the ages of 16 and 14. Finally, the group of sensitives who would receive a standard apprenticeship, of five to seven years, were between the ages of 13 and 11.

Just like the first ceremony, it took place underneath the night sky. The thirty four Knights-to-be knelt, hoods up, eyes downcast, while Kylo stood, his own hood up, at the front of the courtyard. He called out the trooper’s chosen names, and gave them their Knighted name. They stood, one by one, hoods falling and revealing the Knight inside, until the last new Knight stood. Wish, now Hala Ren. Kylo lowered his hood, gazing proudly on the newest additions to his Order.

Years ago, he never would’ve thought this was what he would be doing. Snoke dead, Hux and Kylo fighting against the First Order alongside the Resistance, the Knights of Ren coexisting with the Jedi Order. And both of the Orders expanding so rapidly. It almost felt like a strange dream. Nodding to the Knights, and allowing his Force to flow freely through the assembled group, showing them all his pride in them, Kylo was once again reminded everything was real. The cheering and hooting from the newly Knighted as they broke formation, the ceremony drawn to a close, and the excitement of the acolyte-aged group, along with the Original Knights and their acolytes, flooded the Force with celebration.

On the other side of the temple, Luke explained to the Jedi who had yet to undergo their Trials what they should expect. The first group of Jedi Knights would be sixty strong, and the younger group followed similar structure to the Knights of Ren, with one group to have expedited padawan training, and the other to have normal padawan training.

The main difference, however, was that the Jedi did their Trials one by one, and were Knighted unofficially by Rey after they had excited the chamber. Their proper Knighthood awaited Luke’s return. While most of the Jedi didn’t have padawan braids, besides those with hair long enough to sport a short, unadorned braid, Luke still did the traditional ceremony Anakin and Obi-Wan’s Force ghosts had showed him. The most recently Knighted, a girl of seventeen with rich dark blonde hair and light brown eyes named Honey, spoke with her not yet Knighted friends about her Trial, playing up the drama, her friends gasping at all the right moments.

The Master of the Knights of Ren took in the sight of his Order, so much larger than the Original Knights Snoke had ordered him to train as attack dogs, obedient and deadly. Merikh lead a gaggle of younglings, all curious about the Knights of Ren, and in his arms, held a child of about three, her black, coily hair tied up in two puffs, and her chestnut eyes wide and sparkling. Aden was nearby, awkwardly trying to stand closer to the man without upsetting any children, as he was prone to do. Hadrus and Thana stood, arms around each other’s waists, smiles lighting up the night as they spoke with some new Knights. Valdis and Eris were standing similarly, simply watching the proceedings with pleasant expressions on their faces.

Through the bond the Original Knights all shared, there was peaceful excitement for the future. Closing his eyes, the First Knight felt a pleased grin work it’s way on to his face, at the feeling of rightness. The Force sang in his ears, louder than the chatter of the Knights, and he knew, even though the First Order was still out there, allied with two Sith, that everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its early in the morning/late at night and if the ending doesnt make sense its bc i can hardly make sense of the things im typing. im so tired. double upload with the final chapters tho! whoo. stay tuned for an obi-wan-and-anakin-centric-time-travel-force-vision-fix-it that will hopefully not turn into a monster like this... and an ahsoka time-travel fix-it because, guess what my favorite trope is...  
> there will also be oneshots for this series, of all types and all levels of seriousness. well. maybe not All types. ANYWAYS. part 3 will (probably most definitely) happen at some point, after all of the above.  
> it was a wild ride, my friends. thanks to everyone who commented, bookmarked, left kudos, subscribed, and even just clicked on this out of curiosity! im sorry this went off the rails so quickly. thatll teach me to write without a plan in the future. this is probably also the longest piece of fiction ive ever written. sweet lord.

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 is here! so, so many more ocs are joining the action. i have a google spreadsheet to keep track of them all. and i dont even have half of them down... this is going to be a Lot longer than part 1! so so much longer! i have 25 pages of a google doc written for this and i havent even gotten to the interesting part yet


End file.
